


LE AVVENTURE DI ALEC LIGHTWOOD UBRIACO

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bachelor Parties Drunk Alec Drunk Jace MagnusAlec in love Fluff Dragons, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: “E’ il tuo addio al celibato e io sono il tuo testimone – aveva detto Jace – sei tenuto ad ubriacarti”Alec è abbastanza sicuro di aver già sentito queste parole in precedenza, o qualcosa di simile. Sa anche che due sono state le conseguenze. La prima, che si è fidanzato ufficialmente con Magnus, il che è una buona cosa. La seconda, che in seguito a quello ha sperimentato la più imbarazzante settimana, forse il mese più imbarazzante, della sua vita, il che invece è una cosa davvero pessima. Per un po’, dopo il matrimonio di Jace e Clary, ha dovuto sopportare i sorrisetti e le risatine alle sue spalle, ogni volta che attraversava i corridoi dell’istituto. Perciò non ha intenzione di ripetere lo stesso errore.Senonché lo ha già fatto perché, prima di rendersi conto di cosa è successo, è di nuovo a terra.





	1. COS'E' LA VITA SENZA QUALCHE DRAGO

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's Life Without a Few Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135088) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 
  * A translation of [after you, it's all cheap tequila](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407340) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 
  * A translation of [High Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890174) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 
  * A translation of [High Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890174) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



“E’ il tuo addio al celibato e io sono il tuo testimone – aveva detto Jace – sei tenuto ad ubriacarti”  
Alec è abbastanza sicuro di aver già sentito queste parole in precedenza, o qualcosa di simile. Sa anche che due sono state le conseguenze. La prima, che si è fidanzato ufficialmente con Magnus, il che è una buona cosa. La seconda, che in seguito a quello ha sperimentato la più imbarazzante settimana, forse il mese più imbarazzante, della sua vita, il che invece è una cosa davvero pessima. Simon, la prova vivente (o morta – o non-morta, cavolo, queste cose di vampiri possono essere davvero incasinate) che dei vampiri non ti devi fidare, lo ha registrato mentre blaterava sulle abilità di Magnus ad usare la bocca (fra le altre cose) e ha girato tutto ai suoi amici. . Così per un po’, dopo il matrimonio di Jace e Clary, ha dovuto sopportare i sorrisetti e le risatine alle sue spalle, ogni volta che attraversava i corridoi dell’istituto. Perciò non ha intenzione di ripetere lo stesso errore.  
Senonché lo ha già fatto perché, prima di rendersi conto di cosa è successo, è di nuovo a terra. Si chiede se per caso Jace non abbia “corretto” le bevande, e quando incontra il sorrisetto birichino di suo fratello la risposta è chiara.  
Sono riuniti in un club gay, il che è abbastanza buffo perché è stato Jace ad organizzare la festa e lui è il ragazzo più etero che Alec conosca. E’ più dritto [ _N.d.T. in inglese straight significa dritto, ma anche eterosessuale_ ] delle frecce che Alec scocca dal suo arco. E’ il prototipo dell’etero. Eppure siede accanto ad Alec in un locale gay e benché finga il contrario è ubriaco almeno quanto Alec, quindi va tutto bene.  
“Forza, muoviamoci” dice, urtandolo maldestramente. Un po’ del cocktail rosa che sta bevendo finisce sulla camicia di Alec, ma nessuno di loro ci fa caso. “Che si fa?” borbotta Alec.  
“Strip” replica Jace con un ampio sorriso.  
“Strip gay, naturalmente” interviene Isabelle, afferrando il braccio di Alec per tirarlo in piedi.  
“Ci sarà Magnus?”  
Jace emette un profondo sospiro, alzando gli occhi al cielo “Maledico il giorno in cui ti sei innamorato di quello stregone – borbotta, benché sia chiaro che mente – hai la sbronza talmente sentimentale”  
“Magnus è uno stregone – gli dice Alec, in caso non lo ricordasse – è…molto magico”  
“Sai come si dice” interviene Simon ridacchiando. Sta puntando il suo telefono verso Alec e Alec vorrebbe fermarlo, ma è troppo occupato a rovistare le tasche alla ricerca del proprio telefono. Vorrebbe chiamare Magnus per dirgli di venire a vedere lo strip. “Il vero carattere di un uomo si rivela quando è ubriaco. Alec è in effetti un romanticone dietro quella sue facciata rude”  
“Esatto – approva Jace – dai, andiamo”  
“Ma ci sarà Magnus?” chiede di nuovo Alec, frustrato perché non riesce a trovare il suo telefono.  
“No – replica ferma Izzy – Magnus è al SUO addio al celibato con Ragnor, Raphael, Tessa e Clary. Lo sai. Forza, allo strip club”.  
“Io non ci voglio venire – piagnucola Alec, tirando la manica di Jace come un bambino petulante – io voglio Magnus”  
“Lo vedrai presto – lo rassicura Jace con una pacca sulla spalla per conforto – prima lo strip!”  
“Io non voglio venire allo strip club – ripete – non ho bisogno di uno spogliarellista, io ho un Magnus! – si interrompe per un attimo, poi ammicca, in testa la più meravigliosa delle idee – a meno che..per caso è Magnus che si spoglia?”  
Si illumina tutto al pensiero, mentre un grande sorriso rompe la sua compostezza. Non che fosse particolarmente composto, prima. E’ troppo impegnato a guardare come le luci accecanti del locale si riflettono sulle pareti, e intanto i suoi fratelli lo trascinano verso l’uscita.  
“Magnus non è lo spogliarellista – taglia corto Izzy, togliendogli una ciocca di capelli dagli occhi – avrai uno spogliarellista tutto per te”.  
Alec si rabbuia. Ma perché sono così testardi? Lancia un urlo di trionfo quando finalmente riesce a trovare il telefono, che peraltro era rimasto tutto il tempo nella tasca dei suoi jeans. Lo tira fuori e quando Izzy sta per protestare la zittisce alzando un dito.  
“Non ho bisogno di uno spogliarellista – ripete – ora vi faccio vedere”  
Apre la cartella “Magnus”, che è la sua cartella preferita sul telefono perché è piena di foto di un Magnus assolutamente favoloso. Nella maggior parte è vestito – cosa decisamente seccante – non in tutte, però, perché Magnus è malizioso. Questo ad Alec piace moltissimo, ma in particolare gli piace adesso perché gli serve per farsi le sue ragioni coi fratelli. Sceglie una delle sue foto preferite – per fortuna una abbastanza casta, perché si vede solo la parte superiore del corpo di Magnus, ovviamente a torso nudo – e sciorina il telefono davanti a Izzy.  
“Guarda – farfuglia – io non ho bisogno di uno spogliarellista, perché il mio Magnus è _fighissimo_ ”  
Isabelle alza gli occhi al cielo, ma sulle labbra le compare un piccolo sorriso.  
“Certo che è _davvero_ figo” Jace fa un fischio, sbirciando la foto sul telefono.  
“Ehi, giù le mani – abbaia Alec, nascondendo lo schermo contro il petto – tròvati un Magnus per conto tuo!”  
“Andiamo” brontola la sorella, intrecciando un braccio col suo.  
“Ma perché Magnus non è qui?” piagnucola di nuovo Alec.  
“Perché se la sta spassando da un’altra parte” ridacchia Izzy. Ha bevuto tanto quanto lui ma sembra che le abbia fatto pochissimo effetto e Alec si chiede se sia giusto. C’è forse un dio della tolleranza alcolica che ha benedetto lei donandole una resistenza superiore, mentre ha lasciato a lui solo le briciole?  
“Fanculo, Dioniso” borbotta fra sé. Rivolge uno sguardo confuso alla sorella traditrice e solo allora realizza quello che lei ha detto, e si blocca mentre lo stanno trascinando fuori dal locale. “Magnus si sta divertendo? Senza di me?”  
Ora, lui non è mai stato fidanzato, ma è quasi certo una cosa del genere non sia giusta. Cioè, ma Magnus si può divertire senza di lui, ora che sono fidanzati? A meno che…  
“Ma…mi tradisce?” biascica, gli occhi spalancati dallo spavento.  
Lentamente il panico si impadronisce di lui: “Oddio, e se va allo strip club e si innamora dello spogliarellista…e mi lascia per stare con lui..?”  
Izzy sta per replicare ma lui non glielo permette: “E se lo spogliarellista è super figo? E se si mette i glitter o roba simile? Me li posso mettere anche io se lui vuole…! Non può abbandonarmi solo perché non metto i glitter…”  
Il panico viene rapidamente seguito da uno scoppio d’ira, perché…cavolo, NO! Le emozioni di Alec sono completamente sotto controllo, tutto va bene: “Non posso credere che mi lascerebbe solo perché non mi metto i lustrini!”.  
Sono appena saliti in macchina e Simon e i suoi fratelli lo stanno guardando sbigottiti mentre si arrampica sull’auto e siede a gambe incrociate sul cofano, con la testa fra le mani.  
“Lui è il mio Magnus – geme, la parole soffocate dalle mani – il mio stregone magico e luccicante”  
“Oddio, la cosa si fa spessa” sussurra Izzy incredula.  
La rabbia scema, lasciando il posto alla determinazione. Sbircia i suoi compagni attraverso le dita delle mani. “Portatemi da lui – esclama con tutta la forza di volontà che la sua sbronza gli consente – voglio dare un calcio in culo a quello spogliarellista. Nessuno può portarmi via il mio Magnus!”  
“Wow” si lascia sfuggire Simon. Anche lui non è tanto saldo sulle gambe e neppure lui è chiaramente troppo sobrio. Alec lo ama un po’ di più, adesso. “Non penso di aver sentito tante parole tutte assieme dalla sua bocca”  
Al diavolo. Ad Alec Simon non piace. Simon è uno stronzo maligno che non si cura del suo dolore.  
Stringe gli occhi e lo prende per il colletto, tirandolo a sé. Simon inciampa e finisce sul cofano anche lui, aggrappandosi alle ginocchia di Alec. “Senti, vampiro – sibila Alec minacciosamente – Non sto scherzando. Magnus sta per lasciarmi per uno spogliarellista”. Improvvisamente sul suo viso si affaccia la consapevolezza e la sua bocca si spalanca: “Oddio.. E se lo spogliarellista avesse dei draghi? Non posso perdere, devo avere un drago anch’io”  
“Alec” dice Isabelle cautamente, benché sulle sue labbra aleggi un sorrisino. Fa un passo avanti e gli prende la mano, staccando gentilmente le sue dita dal colletto di Simon, che ha gli occhi spalancati dallo spavento “Nessuno ti porterà via il tuo Magnus, te lo prometto. Magnus ti ama tanto, non ti tradisce di certo”.  
Questo sembra un argomento ragionevole. E Izzy è sua sorella. Non gli racconterebbe mai una bugia. Alec lo sa. Pian piano si calma, e così la serata può proseguire. Magnus non sta per lasciarlo.  
Sta per dirlo ai suoi fratelli. Sì, ora glielo dice.  
“MA I DRAGHI!” urla improvvisamente con tutto il fiato che ha.  
“Ti aiuterò io a trovare i tuoi draghi – si offre Jace, dandogli dei colpetti affettuosi sulla testa – Nessuno ti porterà via Magnus finché io sono il tuo parabatai”.  
“Dovremmo andare allo zoo – suggerisce Alec con aria vaga, restituendo a Jace le sue carezze – probabilmente ce ne saranno là, di draghi”  
“Nah – replica Jace, scuotendo la testa mentre ciocche di capelli biondi gli cadono sugli occhi – sarebbe troppo pericoloso”  
“Alec annuisce, mormorando pensieroso “Hai ragione – dice con aria riflessiva – i draghi mangerebbero le mucche”  
“Jace! – lo rimprovera Isabelle, dandogli una botta tale sulla schiena che Jace fa due passi indietro, riuscendo a malapena a tenersi in piedi – Non incoraggiarlo!”  
“Ma vuoi che io sia infelice? – esclama Alec, puntando il dito contro la sorella, che gli schiaffeggia la mano – Vuoi che Magnus mi lasci perché non metto i glitter e non ho dei draghi? Davvero lo vuoi?”  
Isabelle non risponde, la bocca spalancata, guardando attonita i fratelli “Magnus non sta per lasciarti!” urla esasperata.  
“Certo che no – taglia corto Jace. Isabelle sospira rassicurata, ma il sollievo dura poco – Non ti lascerà perché io sono il tuo testimone e ti aiuterò a trovare i tuoi draghi. E ho una grande idea” dice.  
Ora, Alec-sobrio saprebbe che queste parole, uscite dalla bocca di Jace, non sono mai un buon segno.  
Alec- sbronzo, invece, pensa che suo fratello sia il migliore fratello del mondo e che la sua idea sia dannatamente brillante. Alec-sbronzo, cosa ovvia, nella sua testa sa di essere Alec-sbronzo.  
Infine non vanno allo strip club perché adesso Alec nutre propositi di vendetta personale verso ogni spogliarellista della città e perché comunque Jace ha un’idea molto migliore.  
\--  
Mezz’ora dopo sono in macchina.  
Be’, far _entrare_ Alec in macchina è stato un po’ difficile, quando ha deciso di arrampicarsi sul tetto dell’infernale aggeggio e di svegliare ogni anima vivente dei dintorni ruggendo a voce spiegata “Dove sono i miei draghi?”  
Qualcuno gli ha ululato in risposta “Chiudi il becco, Khaleesi” e lui ha obbedito.  
Simon è stato nominato autista perché nessun altro ha la patente; hanno tutti preso qualche lezione, ma hanno rinunciato rapidamente.  
“E comunque non mi serve la patente – blatera Alec mentre Simon attraversa il ponte di Brooklyn. Sta guidando terribilmente adagio, ed è meglio così. “Io ho un Magnus, e Magnus è uno stregone magico che può aprire portali magici perché lui è magico”  
Isabelle è seduta vicino a Simon, i piedi appoggiati sul cruscotto, e ridacchia “Vedi? Tu hai un Magnus. Non c’è ragione di preoccuparsi dello spogliarellista”  
“Che spogliarellista?” esclama Alec spaventato, e poi tutto gli torna in mente e lui trasale, gettandosi a sinistra per aggrapparsi alle braccia di Jace, interrompendolo mentre sta cantando, completamente stonato, una qualche canzone pop che danno in radio.  
“Cosa farò senza un Magnus? – ansima – uno spogliarellista con i lustrini mi sta portando via il mio Magnus”  
Jace gli rivolge uno sguardo determinato e gli si avvicina, sussurrando confidenziale. “Draghi” dice semplicemente, e Alec annuisce nuovamente rassicurato.  
E’ così felice che Jace sia il suo parabatai.  
E poi deve dire a Magnus che sta lottando per lui. Così, prima ancora di rendersene conto, sta digitando furiosamente sul telefono. E tiene una bottiglia di vodka stretta fra le ginocchia, perché gli piace vivere pericolosamente.  
E poi perché ha bisogno delle mani per messaggiare con Magnus.

_Se mi lassssi per uno che si shpoglia sarò mooolto triste_  
_E rabbiato_  
_Anche io posso shpogliami sai?_  
_Mangus?_  
_More per piacere non mi lassare_  
_Ti amooo_  
_Mi metto i lushtrini_  
_Sei cattivo_  
_Sisisisi cattivo ;) ;)_  
_Facciamo sesssoo??_  
_Shono sbrinzo_  
_Sbranzo_  
_Sbronzo_  
_Pensi che shaprei allevare drrraghi?_  
_Nn risp sei con lui?_  
_Nn sono buono a parlare ma tiamo_  
_Trank more combetto per te_  
_Combatto_  
_More_

  
Magnus non risponde a nessuno di questi messaggi e Alec sta per rinunciare e chiamarlo, quando Isabelle si gira e lo sorprende con il telefono in mano.  
“Alec! Cosa stai facendo?”  
“Mando un messaggio a Magnus” risponde lui noncurante.  
“Chiedigli se ha davvero gli occhi a specchio come i gatti – quasi grida Jace, saltando su come se avesse avuto un’illuminazione – ho sempre voluto saperlo”  
Alec sta per digitare di nuovo, quando Izzy cerca di strappargli il cellulare dalle mani. Si appoggia allo schienale del sedile, la parte superiore del corpo sporta a metà verso il loro lato, mentre lotta con Alec per il telefono. Con un sussulto lui lascia cadere la bottiglia di vodka, che per fortuna non si rompe ed è ancora tappata, così non ci sono danni collaterali. Non che gliene importi granché, visto che la macchina è di Raphael, il quale ha accettato di prestarla a Simon, di cui è chiaramente invaghito. E’ il solo ragionevole motivo a cui Alec possa pensare.  
“Domani mi ringrazierai – grida lei mentre Alec si rannicchia sul sedile, nascondendo il telefono fra le gambe, in modo che lei non possa raggiungerlo – sei ubriaco, dammi quel telefono”  
“Non sono così ubriaco – replica lui stordito – sono…mezzo ubriaco. Non tanto. Sbronzo sì, ma non sbronzo-sbronzo”  
Jace accanto a lui ridacchia: “Sbronzo-sbronzo” ripete pigramente.  
“Ragazzi, ci siamo quasi” interviene Simon da dietro al volante. E’ praticamente ripiegato su se stesso, cercando di evitare le gambe di Isabelle che lo urtano mentre sta cercando di strappare il telefono di mano ad Alec.  
Izzy riesce finalmente a distrarre il fratello e gli afferra il braccio tirandolo, riuscendo quindi a prendergli il cellulare. Alec geme per protesta e cerca di riprenderlo ma Izzy è già nuovamente seduta al suo posto. Scorre rapidamente i messaggi che lui ha mandato a Magnus e scuote la testa: “ Mi sento come se il mio quoziente di intelligenza stesse scendendo a picco, leggendo questa roba. Non posso credere che Magnus voglia sposarti, scemo come sei”  
“Magnus mi sposa? – chiede Alec incredulo – Magnus Bane??”  
Ora, è evidente che Alec-sbronzo ha la memoria di un pesce rosso. Nessuno lo critica perché è cosa nota, solo che Alec tende a dimenticarselo…be’, perché è sbronzo.  
“Conosci qualche altro Magnus?”  
“Ma sta per sposare ME?” chiede lui di nuovo.  
“Già” risponde la sorella.  
“Ma davvero?”  
“Ma sì – ripete Izzy, più forte e chiaramente scocciata, poi brontola fra sé – Sai cosa? Non sono abbastanza ubriaca per aver a che fare con te. Dammi la bottiglia”  
Alec recupera da terra la vodka e gliela porge. Lei ne beve un grosso sorso, facendo appena una piccola smorfia mentre ingoia.  
“Siete una tale banda di perdenti…” grugnisce, mentre finalmente Simon parcheggia.  
“Sto per sposare Magnus Bane – argomenta Alec – sono ovviamente un vincente nella vita!”  
\--  
Bisogna ammettere che Coney Island fa un po’ paura di notte, o almeno è quello che va borbottando Simon mentre cercano di entrare, riuscendo in qualche modo a superare i cancelli, nonostante il loro stato pietoso. Le diverse attrazioni sono tutte chiuse e sarebbe buio pesto se non fosse per le luci accecanti della ruota panoramica, che dipingono di rosso e blu l’intera zona.  
Simon strilla letteralmente dallo spavento quando girano a destra ad un angolo e piombano direttamente contro un gigantesco clown finto che si libra sopra le loro teste, mentre le ombre danzano minacciose su di loro.  
“E’ stata davvero un’idea tremenda” mormora lui, tenendosi una mano sul cuore per sentire se sta ancora battendo.  
Alec non ha il coraggio di dirgli che già non batte più da un po’, e non per la paura, ma perché Simon è morto, data la sua condizione di vampiro, ma decide di lasciare perdere, quando improvvisamente i suoi occhi individuano quello che stanno cercando.  
“Laggiù” grida puntando il dito nella direzione. Sì, sembra la direzione giusta, ma non è proprio sicuro, perché forse sta puntando verso la luna…  
Comunque sia, lo vedranno dopo. E in fondo forse ci sono dei draghi sulla luna. E alieni. Accidenti, riflette Alec, draghi E alieni, QUELLO sì che sarebbe una figata, e certamente Magnus non lo lascerebbe se lui gli portasse tutt’e due. E sicuro non lo lascerebbe per uno stupido spogliarellista luccicoso che magari non sa neppure cosa sono gli alieni.  
Jace lo capisce – i parabatai funzionano così – perché saltella su e giù eccitato e afferra Alec per il braccio per spingerlo avanti, Simon e Isabelle dietro. Si devono fermare di colpo quando arrivano al deposito, che è chiuso, e Jace sta già sguainando la spada angelica, pronto a squarciare le pareti.  
“C’è una porta” sospira Izzy, aprendola con un calcio senza tante storie.  
“Oppure avresti potuto usare il tuo stilo e disegnare una runa” aggiunge Simon.  
Alec si gira verso di lui chiedendosi se Simon è sempre stato così sveglio, oppure se è l’alcool che lo fa sembrare intelligente. Probabilmente la seconda. Scrolla le spalle e segue i fratelli all’interno.  
Ed è il più bel posto del mondo.  
CI. SONO. DRAGHI. OVUNQUE!  
“Senti” borbotta Simon quando, un’ora dopo, stanno uscendo dal luna park con le braccia cariche di premi davvero ben guadagnati. Cioè, veramente più rubati che guadagnati, ma ad Alec non può importare di meno. Non ha idea del perché si trovino a Coney Island, adesso ha i suoi draghi e si sente invincibile. Certo, sarebbe dieci volte meglio se Magnus fosse lì con loro. Magnus gli manca. Guarda il pupazzo di drago che ha in braccio, mentre si avviano senza fretta verso l’auto.  
Il drago di stoffa sembra ricambiare il suo sguardo e rimproverarlo per le scelte che ha fatto nella sua vita. Alec lo guarda storto.  
“Taci!” brontola.  
E adesso il drago gli sembra triste e Alec si sente molto cattivo. Non pensava che i draghi fossero così permalosi.  
“Piàntala. Non puoi esserci rimasto male, non sei neppure vero”  
Il suo nervosismo viene accolto con uno sguardo ancora più triste.  
“Sai cosa ti dico? – singhiozza Alec, e la sua voce ondeggia mentre si alza in piedi – Se non la smetti subito ti faccio adottare da qualcun altro!” minaccia.  
Improvvisamente si rende conto di cosa ha detto e si ferma. Anche il resto del gruppo si blocca e si volta a guardarlo.  
“Sarò un pessimo padre!” si lamenta, stringendo al petto il drago di stoffa, chiedendogli silenziosamente scusa.  
“Perché? – chiede Jace, barcollando verso Alec – Magnus aspetta un bambino? O lo aspetti tu?”  
Ridacchia alla sua stessa battuta.  
“No!” grida Alec. Il suo sguardo cade sul drago che tiene in braccio, poi su quelli portati da Jace, Simon e Izzy, e li conta nella sua testa. In effetti Jace ne ha due, perché qualche volta è uno stronzo arrogante, però ha voluto prendere più draghi per Alec, così lui non ha detto niente quando Jace ha dichiarato che avrebbe potuto portare TUTTI i draghi, se l’avessero lasciato fare. Ma Isabelle non ha voluto, perché lei è la solita rompiscatole che usa argomenti razionali per rovinare il divertimento a tutti.  
“Ho cinque draghi da allevare e mi comporto già orribilmente con loro!” aggiunge, scrollando la testa.  
Comincia a passeggiare avanti e indietro, cullando il drago stretto al suo petto e interrogandosi sulle decisioni che ha preso nella sua vita.  
“Cosa succederà se i miei draghi non mi vogliono come padre? E se non vogliono essere adottati? – si chiede ad alta voce – Oddio, e se poi crescono, e si rendono conto che li ho portati via dalla loro casa e mi odiano? E se decidono di abbandonarmi per andare con Magnus e il suo spogliarellista? Io non posso perdere Magnus e anche i miei draghi…”  
“Non stai perdendo nessuno” taglia corto Izzy esasperata. Alec si sente quasi dispiaciuto per lei. QUASI. “Smettila di preoccuparti”  
“Non credo di riuscire a guidare – borbotta Simon, seguendo confuso i movimenti di Alec – mi gira la testa”  
Alec alza gli occhi al cielo. Simon è così DRAMMATICO.  
Testa? Bocca! Pensa Alec. “Magnus ha la bocca migliore del mondo” dichiara solennemente, farfugliando, e comincia a ridacchiare, inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi.  
“Lo sapevo!” esclama Jace ad alta voce, il che dimostra quanto sia ubriaco lui stesso, perché Jace-sobrio sarebbe rimasto inorridito dell’inaspettata dichiarazione di Alec.

Isabelle gli lancia uno sguardo incredulo, mentre Alec approva annuendo ad occhi chiusi, tentando di sembrare immerso in profonde riflessioni. In realtà, i suoi pensieri al momento sono tutt’altro che profondi. Pensa alla bocca di Magnus. Ridacchia di nuovo, ignaro di ciò che accade al di fuori della sua mente.  
“Ma che c’è?” esclama Jace sulla difensiva, quando Izzy gli dà un pugno sulla spalla.  
Lei non risponde, ma prende di mano a Simon le chiavi della macchina e li spinge tutti e tre verso il veicolo.  
“Jace – sussurra Alec mentre stanno muovendosi, inclinandosi di lato perché lui lo possa sentire – mi presti il telefono? Penso che mi abbiano rubato il mio”  
Intanto cerca di non guardare la strada, perché c’è un motivo per il quale Izzy non ha la patente: è una guidatrice tremenda, continua a cambiare marcia ogni tre secondi e questo dà sensazioni terribili allo stomaco di Alec gonfio di alcool. Jace fa un gesto vago nella sua direzione e Alec gli infila una mano in tasca, gli prende il telefono e apre un nuovo messaggio. Sulla rubrica Magnus è registrato come “Magnus, lo stregone di Alec” e Alec può solo caldamente approvare.

  
_Tessoro mi han rubato il cel_  
_Cativi_  
_Magari il paliaccio_  
_Pagliaccio_  
_Era spetto_  
_Sospitto_  
_Sospetto_  
_Mi manchi_  
_Pensi che sarei un buon papà_  
_A prop sei incinto? Vuole saperlo jace_  
_E i tuoi occhi sono specchi_  
_Tigiurononsonosbonzo_  
_Sbronzo_  
_hofame_  
_Mi prendi un panino da starbuck ?_  
_Tiamo_  
_MAGnuus?_  
_Sai che sopso magnusbabe?_  
_Che dici dei draghi?_  
_Cercano amici_  
_E se adottiamo un drago per ispotesi_  
_Isp_  
_Ipotesi_  
_Come lo chiamiamo_  
_Che ne disci di mangus jr?_

  
“Alec!” urla Isabelle frenando di colpo. Tutti vengono proiettati in avanti, Alec batte la testa contro il sedile di Simon e geme, Jace si sveglia improvvisamente e grida “Giuro che non stavo dormendo!”  
“Perché hai un telefono in mano?” chiede Izzy calma. O almeno, Alec è certo che sembrerebbe calma, se non stesse gridando.  
“Non lo so – mente – è comparso…puf! Forse è un telefono magico. Magnus è magico. Magnus è il mio ragazzo – spiega, perché gli sembra doveroso - Abbiamo intenzione di adottare dei draghi insieme”  
“Dammi quel telefono” ordina lei, agitandogli una mano davanti al viso e guardandolo non particolarmente colpita. Alec si sente intimidito, ma fa di no con la testa, perché lui è un coraggioso Shadowhunter e si rifiuta di ammettere che la sua sorellina lo spaventa.  
“Devo messaggiare con il mio Magnus – dice lui – e qualcuno mi ha rubato il telefono” “Non te l’hanno rubato, te l’ho preso IO così la smettevi di metterti in imbarazzo da solo”  
“Mi hai RUBATO il telefono – conclude lui, stringendo gli occhi – non avrei mai creduto che mi potessi fare una cosa simile, rubare è una brutta cosa, Izzy” “Sei un tale completo idiota” sospira lei.  
“Ehi! – protesta lui ad alta voce, chiaramente offeso – Non sono etero! Posso essere un idiota, ma almeno non sono etero!” [N.d.T. Giochino intraducibile: un “completo idiota” si dice “straight idiot”, ma straight da solo significa “eterosessuale”, da cui il rimando di Alec]  
Isabelle non risponde, ma scuote la testa sconfitta ed esce dall’auto. Gira attorno alla macchina e apre la portiera di Alec, tirandolo fuori, mentre Jace e Simon scendono da soli. Come se fossero messi meglio di lui. Presuntuosi.  
Simon ha il proprio cellulare in mano, quando raggiunge Alec a lato della strada. “Ehi! – protesta Alec – perché lui può messaggiare col suo ragazzo e io no?” “Perché Simon non è imbarazzante come te”  
“Guarda che Raphael non è il mio ragazzo” interviene Simon. Tutti gli puntano addosso uno sguardo dubbioso. “E va bene – brontola – forse un pochino”  
“Magnus è il mio ragazzo – dice Alec con partecipazione, dandogli una pacca gentile sulla spalla – adotteremo dei draghi assieme”  
“Siete così fortunati – sospira Simon con aria sognante – mi piacerebbe avere dei draghi” “Be’, puoi fare il drago-sitter per noi, quando vorremo avere la notte per noi, se capisci cosa intendo..” replica Alec facendo l’occhiolino con aria furba. Cioè, sembrerebbe furba se fosse sobrio. Ma in effetti, Alec-sobrio non farebbe mai l’occhiolino furbo. Ora come ora, sembra che stia avendo un ictus e che abbia perso il controllo dell’occhio sinistro.  
“Ooohhh – gorgheggia Simon – mi affideresti i tuoi draghi?” “Certo che lo farei – risponde Alec con sicurezza, abbracciandolo poco saldamente – tu sei il mio migliore amico – fa una pausa, pensandoci su un attimo – be’, dopo Jace e Izzy. E Clary. E Lily. E Maia. Ma te lo giuro, sei quasi il mio migliore amico”.  
Simon si allontana appena, asciugandosi una lacrima: “Questa è la cosa più bella che tu mi abbia mai detto”.  
Alec sorride, toccandogli maldestramente la guancia, prima di girare su se stesso, appoggiandosi alla macchina per tenersi in equilibrio. “Dove siamo?” chiede. “A casa tua, Alec – dice Izzy impassibile – certamente sei in grado di riconoscere il tuo palazzo” “Ehi, è tutto mio il palazzo? – farfuglia Alec – Ma è qui che sta Magnus? Magnus, sai, è il mio fidanzato. Vogliamo adottare..” “Dei draghi – finisce Isabelle al suo posto con un sospiro – lo sappiamo”  
“Davvero? – chiede Alec sorpreso – e come fai a saperlo?” Isabelle geme, ma non risponde. Lo spinge invece verso il portone, forzando i suoi passi pesanti. Ma gli Shadowhunters non dovrebbero essere aggraziati? Cioè, avere sangue di angelo o roba simile? Forse tutto l’alcool che ha ingurgitato gli ha consumato il sangue angelico. Oppure non è più uno shadowhunter…? Merda.  
“Pensi che tutto quello che ho bevuto stasera mi abbia tolto i poteri dell’Angelo?” si informa lui calmo, perché lui è uno che ragiona. Almeno, lo sarebbe Alec-sobrio. Alec-sbronzo afferra il braccio della sorella e la scuote petulante fino a quando lei non lo guarda. E allora, ma solo allora, grida: “Izzy, ma sono ancora uno shadowhunter..?” Lei gli rivolge uno sguardo sbigottito, così lui ritiene opportuno spiegarsi. “Sto per diventare un mondano? Io non voglio essere come i mondani! Sono così…mondani – e per sottolineare la parola fa un ampio gesto con la mano e inavvertitamente dà uno schiaffo a Simon, che è dietro di lui e che cade all’indietro con uno sbuffo – e noiosi! E poi i mondani non hanno dei Magnus. Io invece ce l’ho. Non avrei un Magnus se fossi un mondano”.  
“Oh, per l’Angelo – grida Izzy, gettando drammaticamente le braccia in aria – chiudi quella cazzo di bocca!”  
Lui rimane a bocca aperta per un attimo, poi mette su il broncio “Come sei sgarbata”  
“E tu scocciante”  
“No che non lo sono”  
“Invece sì”  
“Invece no”  
“E invece sì” – insiste Isabelle alzando la voce.  
“Abbiamo dimenticato i miei draghi in macchina! – grida improvvisamente Alec, correndo fuori prima che Izzy riesca a fermarlo – Sono un padre infame!”  
Cinque minuti dopo Isabelle cerca di trascinarlo di nuovo verso casa. In braccio Alec porta tre dei draghi di stoffa, mentre Jace e Simon ne portano uno ciascuno, litigando sui nomi da dargli. “Hagrid è un nome fortissimo per un drago!” sta dicendo Simon. Sta dicendo. Cioè sta urlando. E sembra molto arrabbiato. Alec tende ad essere d’accordo; Hagrid è davvero un gran bel nome per un drago.  
“Artiglio è un nome molto migliore!” controbatte Jace a voce altrettanto alta.  
Be’, ora Alec è incerto. In effetti Jace non ha torto.  
“Artiglio è solo uno stupido gioco di parole – contesta Simon, e Alec si meraviglia, perché Simon è…insomma, il re dei giochi di parole – “Hagrid è il migliore!”  
Jace sta per replicare ma Alec si gira a guardarli, ,mentre Isabelle cerca le chiavi di casa in tasca. “Piantatela di discutere – esclama – o vi licenzio tutti” Ridacchia, un largo sorriso sulle labbra. “Capito? Perché i draghi soffiano fuoco. Siete LICENZIATI” [ _N.d.T. un gioco di parole, appunto. Fire=fuoco; Fired=infuocato, ma anche licenziato dal lavoro_ ]  
Jace e Simon scoppiano a ridere, e persino Isabelle borbotta “Fregati…” Lui si illumina tutto dall’orgoglio, guardando i draghi che ha in braccio. Papà fa gli scherzi. Non è tanto male dopo tutto. Può essere un buon padre, se è capace di fare gli scherzi.  
Isabelle apre la porta e lo spinge dentro, e Alec quasi crolla sul pavimento, ma riesce a tenersi alla parete opposta. Ovviamente con la grazia di un tricheco sui pàttini, e con un chiasso tale da svegliare tutto il vicinato. Le sue preoccupazioni (non eccessive, bisogna dire) svaniscono quando sente dei passi venire verso di lui, ma non può nascondere un sospiro di disappunto quando al suo sguardo confuso si presenta Raphael.  
“Fammi indovinare – dice lui con un sorrisetto – Tu hai un Magnus e hai venticinque anni”  
Alec lo guarda sollevando un sopracciglio “Come fai a saperlo? – chiede – Certo che ho un Magnus! E’ qui?”  
Raphael non fa in tempo a rispondere che lui sta già urlando “Magnuuus!” e se i vicini non si erano svegliati prima, lo sono certo adesso. Fanculo i vicini. Lui ha un Magnus da trovare.  
“Raphael – interrompe Simon, barcollando in avanti – tu sei per caso…il mio ragazzo?”  
Raphael gli rivolge uno sguardo stranito “Sono due anni che usciamo insieme, scemo – replica sconcertato – Certo che sei il mio ragazzo” ”Ah, era solo per esserne sicuro” risponde Simon evasivo, appoggiandosi pesantemente a Jace per stare in piedi.  
“Magnus! – urla di nuovo Alec. Poi si gira verso Raphael: “Magnus è il mio ragazzo – spiega doverosamente – Stiamo per sposarci e adotteremo dei draghi assieme. Forse anche degli alieni, se riesco a capire come andare sulla luna. Però solo se Magnus non mi lascia per lo spogliarellista luccicoso…”  
“Alexander!” dall’altro lato della casa proviene un grido, accompagnato da un rumore di tuono e da un inconfondibile rumore di passi verso di loro. Alec si ravviva all’istante. Raphael emette un profondo sospiro “Ha continuato a blaterare tutta la notte sul suo “fidanzato shadowhunter con il culo sexy” – dice a Isabelle – ho sentito cose su tuo fratello che non avrei mai voluto sapere. Mai”  
“Non parlarmene – sospira Isabelle a sua volta – pare che Magnus “abbia la bocca migliore al mondo”. Non avevo bisogno di sapere una cosa simile.”  
“Davvero Magnus fa i pompini migliori del mondo!” interviene Alec. Izzy lo colpisce sulla nuca e lui geme. Il gemito diventa un urlo di gioia quando Magnus compare alla sua vista.  
“Magnus!” grida  
“Alexander!” grida Magnus  
“Jace!” grida Jace.  
“Mi hai tradito con la pantofola con i lustrini?” Quando Magnus si acciglia confuso, Alec si rende conto di cos’ha detto e si corregge “Lo spogliarellista – dice schiarendosi la gola – mi hai tradito con lo spogliarellista con i lustrini? Nessuna offesa”  
[ _N.d.T. un inciampo di parole per Alec: pantofola=slipper; spogliarellista=stripper_ ]  
“Certo che no” replica Magnus e sembra che si sia davvero offeso, il che è ridicolo, perché Alec ha detto “nessuna offesa”, no? “Bene – dice Alec, sperando che l’argomento cada – Tesoro, adotteremo dei draghi”  
Raccoglie uno dei draghi che ha lasciato cadere quando ha sbattuto contro la parete e lo mette fra le braccia di Magnus. “Sono cinque – aggiunge, ruotando su se stesso con un movimento elaborato tipo quelli di Magnus, e indica gli altri draghi in braccio a Jace e Simon – Adesso ti dò il più bello”. Lo strappa di mano a Simon – che lascia fare, essendo troppo occupato a fissare il sedere di Raphael che sta raccogliendone uno caduto – e lo porge a Magnus. E’ un drago viola con grandi occhi blu e le orecchie ricoperte di lustrini. Praticamente perfetto per Magnus.  
“L’ho chiamato Magnus jr – dice – così puoi avere un Magnus anche tu, perché avere un Magnus è davvero fantastico” Magnus batte le palpebre una volta, poi due, poi guarda Alec con un’espressione perplessa che Alec-sbronzo trova assolutamente adorabile. Probabilmente anche Alec-sobrio la troverebbe adorabile.  
“Ok” dice semplicemente, scrollando le spalle. Alec gli sorride e prima che riesca a capire cosa sta succedendo, Magnus lo ha afferrato per la maniche della camicia e lo sta baciando sulla bocca. Alec geme dalla sorpresa, ma subito si scioglie fra le sue braccia, afferrandolo alla vita come se fosse un’ancora di salvezza. O una bottiglia di vodka.  
Magnus si stacca e gli dà un bacetto sul mento, spostandosi poi sulla mascella. “Mi sei mancato così tanto” sussurra.  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato – risponde Alec – tanto tanto”  
“Ragazzi, vi siete visti esattamente – Izzy dà un’occhiata all’orologio – dieci ore fa”  
“Dieci ore? – ripete Alec prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Magnus – E’ tanto. Io pensavo che tu volessi lasciarmi!”  
“Mai! – afferma Magnus – abbiamo dei draghi da allevare assieme”  
“Speriamo che questi due non adottino mai un bambino vero – sospira Isabelle, mentre Raphael approva con un mormorìo – poverino, potrebbe uscire pazzo”  
“Pazzamente fantastico, vorrai dire – interviene Jace – il mio figlioccio sarà il migliore”  
Alec vorrebbe difendere l’onore del suo futuro figlio, ma Magnus gli sta baciando la guancia, pian piano raggiungendogli l’orecchio, e tutto ciò lo distrae parecchio. “Magnus” geme, quando lui gli prende il lobo fra i denti. “Okay – dice Raphael ad alta voce battendo le mani – Andiamocene tutti prima che Magnus decida di arrampicarsi su Alec a mo’ di albero. Come mi ha detto ripetutamente, ha intenzione di farlo stanotte”  
“Per tua informazione – esclama Magnus – io non sono un animale. Prima ovviamente gli farò un pompino”  
Se Alec ha la sbronza loquace/sdolcinata/ossessionata-dai-draghi, Magnus ha certamente la sbronza arrapata/ossessionata/assetata (e non solo di alcool). E’ noto. Alec non capisce perché i suoi amici si mostrino così sorpresi: chiunque conosce Magnus lo sa. Specialmente Alec.  
Raphael grugnisce, alza gli occhi al cielo e afferra Simon, trascinandolo verso l’uscita “Se mi avete guastato la macchina con voi ho chiuso!” Alec non è sicuro del perché Raphael dovrebbe rompere con lui, ma è anche assolutamente sicuro che non potrebbe rompere con Simon, neppure se gli avessero rovinato la macchina. A proposito, lo hanno fatto? Non riesce a ricordarselo.  
Isabelle si avvicina e lo accarezza sorridendogli “Stai bene?” chiede, scostandogli un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte. Alec ricambia il sorriso “Certo – dice annuendo entusiasta – Magnus sta per farmi un pompino!”  
Isabelle chiude gli occhi con un’espressione di dolore, ma poi scuote la testa con affetto. Si alza sulle punte per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, poi fa lo stesso con Magnus prima di allontanarsi, afferrando Jace per spingerlo verso la porta.  
“Non fate tardi domani – li avverte prima di chiudere – è la vostra cena della vigilia” [ _Cena della vigilia di matrimonio N.d.T._ ]  
Si chiude la porta alle spalle trascinando Jace, che sta protestando con forza, affermando che lui “è il padrino dei draghi e lei non ha diritto di trattarlo così”.  
Alec non sente la discussione che sta avvenendo fuori, perché Magnus gli ha messo le mani sulle spalle e improvvisamente fa un balzo, aggrappandosi con le gambe alla sua vita e baciandolo furiosamente sulla bocca. Alec barcolla all’indietro e sbatte contro la parete più vicina; il suo gemito di dolore si trasforma rapidamente in un gemito di altro tipo quando Magnus gli lecca il labbro inferiore e approfitta del sussulto di Alec per infilargli la lingua in bocca, assaggiando il gusto di vodka sulla sua.  
“Tesoro – sospira quando lui gli lascia la bocca per succhiargli la pelle della gola – puoi credere che sto per sposare Magnus Bane?”  
Magnus annuisce vigorosamente contro il suo collo “E tu puoi credere che sto per sposare Alexander Lightwood?” controbatte scherzosamente.  
“Ehi, ma sono io!”  
“Sì tesoro” replica Magnus, e nella sua voce si sente un sorriso. Si sposta dal punto sensibile del collo, sbirciando orgoglioso il marchio che ha certamente lasciato sulla mascella di Alec. Poi solleva lo sguardo, fissandolo negli occhi “Sei tu. Sto per sposare te.”  
“E abbiamo dei draghi” aggiunge Alec.  
“Pare di sì”  
“Ti amo – dice – ti prego, non mi lasciare per uno spogliarellista con i lustrini…”  
“Forse, per stare sul sicuro, dovresti farmi fare un po’ di lap dance” scherza Magnus con una scintilla di malizia negli occhi. Alec annuisce, rinsaldando la presa sulle cosce di Magnus: “Sono sicuro di farcela” sussurra. “Anche io ti amo” sussurra Magnus in risposta. Si sporge a baciarlo di nuovo, ma Alec gli sbadiglia in faccia prima di riuscire a trattenersi, improvvisamente esausto per questa notte piena di sorprese.  
Magnus ridacchia e gli posa un bacio sulle palpebre “Andiamo a letto, tesoro”  
“Ma il pompino..” protesta Alec mezzo addormentato.  
“Domani – promette Magnus – potrei persino convincerti a fare una scappata in bagno durante la cena”  
“Tu sei già…il miglior marito del mondo! Sono così contento di averti dato il mio drago più bello”  
“Tu mi hai dato molto di più” sussurra piano Magnus e quando si sporge a baciarlo questa volta Alec riesce a trattenere lo sbadiglio. “E’ vero – farfuglia contro la sua bocca, mentre alla cieca si avviano verso la camera da letto. Apparentemente, anche quando è steso dalla sbronza Alec conosce benissimo la strada verso il loro letto – ti ho dato CINQUE draghi”.  
\--  
Alec si sveglia con il peggior doposbronza della sua vita.  
Si sveglia anche con le labbra di Magnus avvolte attorno al suo pene e con la consapevolezza che fra pochi giorni questo magico luccicante stregone sarà suo marito.  
Quando Magnus gli mostra la riga di sms che ha ricevuto da lui la notte precedente, e che anche Magnus ha visto solo questa mattina, perché Raphael saggiamente gli ha sottratto il telefono, Alec ride così tanto che cade dal letto, atterrando dritto su Magnus jr. Magnus il drago. Il drago giusto.  
Magnus ride ancora di più quando Alec gli racconta di come li hanno rubati perché lui potesse avvantaggiarsi in caso Magnus avesse deciso di lasciarlo per lo spogliarellista con i glitter. Sta piangendo dalle risate, sono lacrime di allegria e di felicità, e mentre guarda l’uomo che ama illuminarsi, e illuminare la stanza con il canto melodioso della sua risata, Alec pensa che, in fondo, il suo doposbronza non è poi così male. Forse Alec-sbronzo non è poi così male. Ne vale assolutamente la pena.

 


	2. DOPO DI TE, TUTTO SEMBRA TEQUILA DA QUATTRO SOLDI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Voi due siete fatti l'uno per l'altro, troverete un modo per stare insieme” dice Jace con una sicurezza stranamente confortante. “Nel frattempo, non ho una soluzione magica per questo problema, ma ne ho certamente una temporanea"  
> "Fammi indovinare - dice Alec -ubriacarsi?"  
> "Già"  
> Continuano le avventure di Alec sbronzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of After you, it's all cheap tequila di Lecrit : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7407340

Alec non è imbronciato. Per niente. “Alec, quel povero sacco non ti ha fatto niente”. Va bene. Forse è un po’ imbronciato. E tirare pugni al sacco fino a scorticarsi le nocche è il miglior modo che conosce per diminuire lo stress. O magari il secondo miglior modo, visto che non può usare il primo. Che è la ragione per cui potrebbe essere o non essere imbronciato oggi.

“Ma perché sei ancora in Istituto? – prosegue Jace, ignaro del tormento interiore dell’amico – E’ il tuo compleanno. Ti sei preso il giorno libero mesi fa e lo passi qui?” Alec brontola ma non risponde. “Alec? – insiste Jace – ma che c’è?” Lui emette un profondo sospiro e alla fine si ferma, afferrando il sacco prima che gli ripiombi in faccia. “E’ una stupidaggine” borbotta, avvicinandosi a Jace che è seduto su una panca accanto alla parete. “Non può essere più stupido che passare il tuo compleanno tirando pugni ad un sacco quando invece potresti ubriacarti con il tuo parabatai.” C’è una logica in questo, Alec deve ammetterlo. Sarebbe meno doloroso per le sue nocche. Ma sa che è meglio non fidarsi di Jace sull’alcool. In qualche modo finisce sempre per fare delle figuracce e preferirebbe evitarlo al suo compleanno.  
Sa anche che quando è ubriaco diventa eccessivamente sentimentale e gli viene una voglia disperata di Magnus. Ma lui non è qui, e questo è il problema. “E’ solo – comincia, ma si interrompe con un sospiro, passandosi una mano fra i capelli sudati. Ha bisogno di una doccia. “E’ solo che Magnus non c’è” ammette infine.

Jace si acciglia, i gomiti sulle ginocchia mentre si china in avanti e volta il capo con aria interrogativa: “Ma non è la prima volta che lui è via al tuo compleanno – dice non privo di gentilezza – due anni fa non era bloccato nel Labirinto a spirale?” “Sì, lo so – sospira Alec – è solo che..” Fa un’altra pausa, incerto. Ma Jace è il suo parabatai. Se non lo dice a lui, non esiste nessun altro con cui POSSA confidarsi. “E’ il mio primo compleanno da quando siamo sposati – confessa infine – e io volevo solo festeggiarlo con mio marito. Lo so che non poteva rimandare il meeting in Giappone, ma fra i miei impegni come capo dell’istituto e i suoi come sommo stregone ci siamo a malapena visti, dopo il matrimonio”

Ammette tutto questo in modo precipitoso, come ci si toglie un cerotto. Dopo si sente effettivamente un po’ meglio, benché il motivo del suo dispiacere lo lasci ancora teso e, diciamolo, infelice. Jace annuisce e infine sorride prima di alzarsi, stringendo saldamente la spalla di Alec. “Voi due siete fatti l’uno per l’altro, riuscirete a trovare un modo per vedervi di più – dice, con una sicurezza stranamente confortante – Nel frattempo, non ho una soluzione magica per questo problema, ma ne ho certo una per pensarci un po’ meno”

“Fammi indovinare – ironizza Alec – ubriacarsi?”

“Già” “Questa è la tua soluzione per tutto?” “Esatto”

“Clary è così fortunata ad averti…” replica Alec alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Sono felice che tu finalmente lo ammetta” dice Jace con un sorrisetto.

\--  
“Non ho intenzione di permettervi di riportare i vostri culi a Coney Island – annuncia Isabelle senza preamboli, piombando nel salotto di Alec qualche ora dopo – e non ho intenzione di rubare altri draghi di stoffa!” Alec ridacchia, seduto mollemente sul divano con suo fratello – e per mollemente si intende sdraiato, con i piedi in grembo a Jace, il quale appoggia i suoi sul tavolino da caffè. Chairman Meow è arrotolato sul suo stomaco, profondamente addormentato, e Alec sta usando Magnus jr – il tristemente noto drago di stoffa – come cuscino. Si sente stranamente comodo e perciò non si muove per salutarla.

Magnus jr è la prova vivente – di stoffa – dell’ultima bravata di Alec sbronzo. Magnus – quello vero – non ha voluto sbarazzarsi di lui, e neppure degli altri quattro, e Alec ne è segretamente felice, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai. “Non ho intenzione di muovermi a breve” la rassicura, grattando gentilmente il micio fra le orecchie. “Molto bene” replica Izzy. Attraversa la stanza per raggiungerli e per deporre un bacio sulla fronte di entrambi, prima di crollare sulla poltrona accanto.

“Alec ha il muso lungo oggi” borbotta Jace, sporco traditore, porgendole una bottiglia di tequila. Lei ne tracanna un lungo sorso senza neppure una smorfia. “Non è vero” grugnisce Alec con un broncio evidente, prendendo a sua volta un sorso dalla propria bottiglia. A differenza della sorella, lui fa una smorfia quando l’alcool gli brucia la gola. Gli secca che la sua sorellina sia in grado di bere ciò che ridurrebbe lui sotto il tavolo, ma ne riconosce il valore, visto che c’è bisogno di qualcuno che rimanga sobrio quando Jace li trascina nelle sue bravate. “Sei ovviamente scocciato – afferma Isabelle, guardandolo con un’ombra di dubbio – il tuo sopracciglio sinistro si contrae”.

Ha detto Alec quanto detesta i suoi fratelli? Perché li detesta davvero molto.

“Sai cosa? Dovremmo invitare il vampiro” dice, nel penoso tentativo di cambiare discorso. Prende il telefono e manda un veloce sms a Simon. Simon è una compagnia molto migliore dei suoi fratelli. E non si prende mai gioco di lui. Potrebbe essere perché, nonostante si conoscano da sette anni e siano amici ormai da almeno cinque – che c’è, Alec ha avuto bisogno di tempo per aprirsi, quello non smette MAI di parlare! – Simon ha effettivamente ancora un po’ paura di Alec. Il che è una buona cosa.

 _Da me. Ora. Alcool. Porta anche Clary_.

Potrebbe sembrare un messaggio un po’ strano da mandare a qualcuno, ma ad Alec già non importa più di niente. E Simon capirà, il che probabilmente la dice lunga sul livello della loro amicizia. Alec potrebbe ragionare sulle sue scelte di vita, se non fosse già sulla buona strada per essere steso dalla sbronza. Quando alza lo sguardo dal telefono, Jace e Isabelle lo stanno scrutando attentamente e lui sospira, prendendo un altro sorso di tequila.

“E va bene, forse sono un po’ scocciato – borbotta – Volevo che Magnus stesse qui per il mio compleanno. Che mi corteggiasse un po’. E invece se n’è andato in Giappone per qualche stronzata da Sommo Stregone e passa il tempo con quel dannato Masayuki Sanada, e io l’ho visto quello, capite? E’ sexy. Sexy del tipo stregone alto-misterioso-secolare”.

“Chi cazzo è Masayuki Sanada?” chiede Jace, scambiando uno sguardo confuso con la sorella prima di sollevare un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa. “E’ il Sommo Stregone di Osaka – dice Alec evasivo – E ci prova sempre con Magnus, ma lui non se ne rende conto. Dice che è solo amichevole e questa è un’altra grossa stronzata” continua sogghignando, forse in tono un po’ più amaro del necessario. “L’ho beccato a fissare il culo di Magnus più di una volta, quando siamo andati insieme a quel convegno di stregoni l’anno scorso, e nessuno sbircia il culo dei propri amici”

“Io lo faccio sempre – interviene Isabelle inopportunamente – Le mie amiche hanno tutte dei culi favolosi. Specialmente Lydia. E Clary” “Grazie, lo so – salta su Jace, facendo cadere sul pavimento i piedi di Alec. Chairman Meow si sveglia di soprassalto e corre via soffiando indignato.

Alec li guarda perplesso: “Vi odio, tutti e due” “Scusa, scusa – dice Isabelle con un gesto noncurante – va avanti. Dicevamo di Masayuki Sanada” “Be’, insomma – grugnisce Alec – io lo detesto e MIO marito sta passando il MIO compleanno con quello stronzo detestabile che me lo vuole chiaramente portare via, con il suo stupido fascino da stregone e la sua stupida figaggine. E io sono rimasto qui a sbronzarmi con i miei fratelli”

“Oh grazie Alec” esclamano entrambi nello stesso momento. Alec alza gli occhi al cielo “Dai, sapete cosa voglio dire – brontola – Non mi ha neppure chiamato. Che cavolo, ho capito che sei impegnato con il cazzo di convegno, ma almeno chiamare? E invece no, niente. Neppure una merda di buon compleanno per sms..”

“Nada?” chiede Isabelle incredula, con gli occhi spalancati. “Nada” conferma Alec. Isabelle sospira e si alza in piedi “Qui ci vuole altro alcool” annuncia solennemente. Alec può solo essere d’accordo.

“Fottiti, Masayuki Sanada” farfuglia Alec poco più tardi. Isabelle, Jace, Clary e Simon, sparsi per la stanza, prorompono insieme in un generale urlo di approvazione, alzando i bicchieri. Ha detto Alec quanto ama questi ragazzi? Perché li AMA, davvero.  
E’ sdraiato sul pavimento e il soffitto oscilla pericolosamente. Non si ricordava che il soffitto fosse blu marino, e realizza in quel momento che Magnus ha ridecorato la casa. Un’altra volta. “Certo, lui ha tempo per ridipingere casa ma non ha tempo per mandare un sms di buon compleanno a suo marito - esclama, gesticolando furiosamente al soffitto - fòttiti, Magnus!” Fa una pausa, ci pensa su un attimo e poi non può trattenersi “Ma anche io ti voglio fottere…” aggiunge ridacchiando. “Davvero, bello?” grugnisce Jace, un po’ perplesso. “In effetti, no” sbuffa Alec.

Si tira su a sedere a gambe incrociate, strappando la bottiglia di mano a Simon, il quale è troppo impegnato a messaggiare col suo ragazzo per rendersene conto. “Niente sesso con Magnus perché non mi ha detto buon compleanno” “Pensate di divorziare?” chiede Simon col broncio. E’ probabilmente un po’ troppo melodrammatico, ma Alec ha sposato il re del melodramma, quindi non può dare giudizi. “Chi si prenderà cura di me se divorziate?” “Zitto Simon – replica Alec spazientito – non sei un bambino e noi non stiamo per divorziare” Beve un lungo sorso di tequila, prima di restituirgli la bottiglia “Ma ovviamente ti terrei io”. Simon si illumina. “No, ma non state per divorziare, vero?” interviene Clary chiaramente preoccupata. “Non mi ha augurato buon compleanno e mi sembra già un buon motivo per divorziare. Soprattutto perché probabilmente è troppo occupato a flirtare con quel Sommo Stregone del mio culo, Masayuki Sana-giù-le-mani-dal-mio-uomo”

Fa una pausa e il suo broncio si accentua “Sapete cosa c’è di veramente scocciante in Magnus?” “Che lascia glitter dappertutto?” propone Jace. “No. Cioè, sì, ma non è questo – replica Alec riflessivo – E’ che lui pensa che la gente sia buona. Amichevole. Ma per favore… la gente è stronza” “Ehi – protesta Clary, infilando il braccio sotto quello di Jace – anche io sono “la gente” “Ma tranne voi, ragazzi – concede Alec, indicando spazientito tutti loro nella stanza – voi, vi amo tutti” “Anche noi ti amiamo” replica subito Clary, con un dolce ed affettuoso sorriso. “Andiamo, fratello, lascia perdere – dice Jace sorridendo – Andrà meglio. Che cos’altro c’è che non ti va di Magnus?” Alec aggrotta la fronte. Deve pensarci per un momento.

Salta in piedi e comincia a percorrere la stanza avanti e indietro, lo sguardo improvvisamente perso nel vuoto. “Vedi? Non gli viene in mentre niente altro – esclama Clary contenta – E’ già innamoratissimo di Magnus da sobrio, ma sappiamo tutti che Alec sbronzo è un sentimentalone”

“E ha la memoria di un pesce rosso – aggiunge Izzy con un sospiro di sconfitta, come se avesse rinunciato a ragionare con lui da molto tempo.

“E non ha filtri tra cervello e bocca” dice Jace.

“E ha una stranissima ossessione per i draghi” aggiunge Simon.

Alec smette di camminare per lanciare loro uno sguardo omicida. Non è così ubriaco. Non questa volta. Purtroppo. “Siete i peggiori!” dichiara drammatico. Forse Magnus lo ha contagiato un pochino e adesso anche lui ha una certa tendenza al melodramma. A lui piace effettivamente molto quando Magnus gli “attacca” qualcosa, pensa ridacchiando fra sé. Scuote la testa per scacciare i pensieri inopportuni e si concentra nuovamente sugli amici, che a quanto pare si sono messi d’accordo e hanno deciso di pugnalarlo alle spalle. “Sapete una cosa? – esclama con tono accusatorio, puntando il dito verso di loro e stringendo gli occhi con fare minaccioso – Voi semplicemente non capite quanto io sia splendido!” “Noi pensiamo che tu sia davvero splendido – lo rassicura Isabelle con voce quasi materna – però la tequila ha uno strano effetto su di te”. “Almeno Tequila mi ama per come sono!” replica Alec, prendendo la bottiglia a Simon e bevendo un lungo sorso, tanto per dimostrare il suo punto di vista. “Anche Magnus” puntualizza Simon. “Magnus è mio marito – dice Alec, perché gli sembra di non averlo detto abbastanza – lo stupido figo Masayuki Sanada può andare a farsi fottere!”  
“Così si parla!” esclama Isabelle in approvazione. “Veramente spero che non stia facendosi fottere – aggiunge Alec dopo averci pensato su – solo io posso fottere – “ “Fratello, so dove stai andando a parare e intendo farti fermare qui” lo interrompe Jace prima che possa terminare la frase.

Alec fa il broncio, ma lo accontenta, facendo spallucce: “Magnus ha dimenticato il mio compleanno. Per un po’ comunque se lo scorda!” li informa.

“Ben detto [ _N.d.T. Damn straight_ ] – fa Simon – fagli vedere chi sei!”

“Io non sono etero” [ _N.d.T. I’m not straight_ ] replica Alec corrucciato.

“Lo sappiamo, Alec” concorda Izzy. “Tu sei il gay più gay che ci sia mai stato” dice Jace con un sorriso sarcastico.

“La cosa più dritta [ _N.d.T. straight_ ] che ci sia in te sono le frecce che tiri col tuo arco” aggiunge Clary.

Alec sorride “A Magnus piace quando scocco le mie frecce” “Ne sono certa” conferma Clary, dando a Jace una gomitata nelle costole quando si mette a ridere forte.

“Lo so! – urla scompostamente Alec – E’ sempre lì a fare il suo stupido yoga quando cerco di leggere. O quando guardo ScoobyDoo” “Di che cavolo stai parlando?” si informa Isabelle, alzando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.

“ScoobyDoo – risponde Alec eccitato – E’ una cosa alla tv con un cane che parla. Il cane e i suoi amici risolvono misteri soprannaturali, ma – “ “Lo so cos’è ScoobyDoo, Alec” lo interrompe la sorella imperturbabile. Il che è abbastanza scortese, ma Alec la perdona perché lei lo sta ad ascoltare adesso che si lamenta per ore di Magnus e della sua controparte giapponese. “Parlavo dello yoga”. “Mi hai chiesto cosa mi scocciava di Magnus, beh – replica Alec pratico – Ho trovato qualcosa. Mi prende dannatamente in giro”. “Per qualche ragione trovo difficile credere che questo ti dispiaccia veramente” replica Jace scettico, con un sorrisino sulle labbra.

“Nah, ma non riesco a trovare nient’altro – dice Alec con sincerità – io amo tutto di Magnus”. Ignorando Clary e Simon che stanno tubando a queste parole, prosegue, tutto concentrato sul pensiero di Magnus: “Amo la sua magia, i suoi occhi, il suo gatto, i suoi capelli, le sue dita pazzesche, il suo cu- “

“Ancora una volta, devo stopparti” interrompe Jace.

“-ore – termina, sollevando un sopracciglio in direzione del fratello. “Smettila di pensare sempre sporco, Jace”. Il silenzio che segue è di breve durata. “Certo che però amo anche il suo culo, davvero”.

L’esclamazione disperata di Jace e il suo malessere per la completa mancanza di filtro cervello-bocca di suo fratello vengono interrotti dal suono del campanello, che echeggia per tutto l’appartamento. “Qualcuno ha ordinato una pizza?” chiede Clary, subito interessata. “Io no – replica Simon con un sorrisino – a meno che non si tratti di pizza al sangue”

“Blah, che schifo, Sim – lo rimprovera Alec – per favore evita i commenti da vampiro”. Poi il più meraviglioso dei pensieri si fa strada nella sua mente, e un ampio sorriso gli compare sulle labbra. “E se fosse Magnus?” esclama eccitato. Si precipita alla porta e la spalanca violentemente, quasi strappandola dai cardini. E non prova neppure a reprimere un sospiro di delusione quando riconosce Raphael.

“Tu non sei Magnus” geme, il labbro inferiore a formare una smorfia di tristezza. “Oooohhh…” dice la torta.

Alec ammicca e guarda la torta posata accanto a Raphael. Somiglia terribilmente a quella del loro matrimonio, tranne che è molto più grande e molto più alta, e non può fare a meno di chiedersi come abbia fatto Raphael a portarla su per le scale fino all’appartamento.  
“Per caso la torta ha fatto ‘ooohhh’?” chiede Alec dubbioso.

“Ovviamente no – commenta Raphael a denti stretti – è una torta, Alec. Perché mai dovrebbe parlare?”

“Be’, ScoobyDoo è un cane parlante – commenta lui astutamente – forse hai scovato una torta magica parlante”. “Sono certo di no” Raphael è impassibile.

Rimangono lì per un po’, guardandosi imbarazzati. Alec fissa la torta, cercando di capire se è davvero magica e se parlerà ancora, mentre Raphael ha l’aria scocciata, come se preferisse essere in qualunque altro posto tranne che lì (ma Alec è pressoché certo che quella sia la sua espressione solita). “Eeehh… - dice lentamente Alec, strascicando la vocale – infine perché sei qui?” “Sono qui perché il tuo stupido marito mi ha ricattato – brontola – Ha minacciato di divulgare alcune informazioni su di me, se non ti avessi consegnato questa”. Accenna vagamente alla torta, e il suo cipiglio se possibile si accentua. “Buon compleanno”. Alec si illumina tutto e fa un enorme sorriso. Aiuta Raphael a portare dentro la torta, resistendo alla tentazione di saltellare su e giù dalla gioia.

“Ragazzi – grida appena sono dentro – Magnus non ha dimenticato il mio compleanno, guardate!”. Si sentono esclamazioni provenire dal salotto e un attimo dopo sono tutti nell’ingresso. “Pensavi che avesse dimenticato il tuo compleanno? Ma in che mondo vivi? Come se Magnus potesse dimenticare qualcosa che riguarda te” Raphael motteggia in tono di scherno. Diventa però buffo quando il suo cipiglio si addolcisce alla vista del suo ragazzo. Simon sorride e si fa strada verso di lui. Gli dà un casto bacio sulla guancia, e anche Raphael sorride, stringendo la sua mano. “Smettetela di sbattermi in faccia il vostro amore – li rimprovera Alec – Io sono qua solo mentre mio marito si sta divertendo con quello stronzo di Masayuki Sanada. Siete scortesi”.

Raphael alza gli occhi e brontola fra sé qualcosa che Alec non riesce a capire.

“Si è ricordato del tuo compleanno – lo rassicura Isabelle – ti ha fatto consegnare una torta”  
“Io sono il leader del clan dei vampiri di New York, non un fottuto fattorino!” impreca Raphael sottovoce.

“Hai ragione, Izzy – ammette Alec – il mio Magnus è un buon marito”.

“Il tuo Magnus è un bastone nel culo” attesta scontrosamente Raphael.

“Non nel tuo però, di culo” sbotta Alec, incapace di trattenersi. Ridacchia al suo stesso scherzo, ma la risatina gli muore in gola quando sente la torta fare la stessa cosa.  
E il silenzio si prolunga per un po’.

“Ma…la torta ha ridacchiato?” ansima Isabelle, e se lo ha sentito anche lei, vuol dire che Alec non sta sognando. Lei ha una tolleranza all’alcool più alta dell’Empire State Building, se lo ha sentito lei non si può trattare del suo cervello ubriaco. Appena lei ha finito di parlare, la torta comincia a tremare e Alec spalanca gli occhi. Per fortuna non è così ubriaco da dimenticare come si comporta uno shadowhunter, perché i suoi riflessi sono per fortuna velocissimi. Balza nell’armadio – e l’ironia della faccenda lo farebbe ridere[ _N.d.T. “armadio=closet_ ” ma “ _stay in the closet”=stare nell’armadio, cioè tenere nascosta la propria omosessualità_ ] , se non fosse concentrato sull’eliminazione di una possibile minaccia – dove tiene la spada angelica, e la afferra. L’arco è in camera da letto, troppo lontano, quindi ripiega sulla seconda scelta. Quando ritorna a fronteggiare la torta, l’oggetto letteralmente esplode, spargendo glassa per tutta la stanza. Alec estrae la spada, pronto a combattere il demone.

“SORPRESA!!!”

E’ un demone veramente strano. Alec riesce a trattenere il braccio un attimo prima di tagliare la gola a Magnus con la spada. Il che dovrebbe qualificarlo come un buon marito. E’ certissimo che riuscire a non uccidere accidentalmente la propria metà significhi essere un buon marito.

Suo marito. Il suo stupido marito, coperto di crema e di glassa, la braccia spalancate, un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia. Alec è così innamorato del suo stupido marito, è quasi ridicolo.

“Cavolo, che cosa figa!” esclama Magnus, guardando la spada e la posa da combattimento di Alec.

Alec lascia cadere a terra la spada e inciampa nei propri piedi per correre ad abbracciare il marito, scivolando su una pozza di crema arcobaleno. E’ un miracolo che non sia la testa di Magnus ad essere caduta a terra per prima, ma in questo momento il suo bisogno di gettarsi su Magnus è più intenso della gravità.

Fanculo la gravità.

Magnus gli va incontro a metà strada e rapidamente – mai abbastanza rapidamente – le loro bocche si scontrano. Alec fa scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita di Magnus per stringerlo al petto, Magnus afferra la camicia di Alec senza tanti complimenti, attirandolo a sé. Alec non è melodrammatico come Magnus, però è sicuro che, quando suo marito gli ha infilato la lingua in bocca, il mondo abbia smesso di girare attorno al proprio asse; o forse è solo che tutto il suo mondo è quell’uomo fra le sue braccia – e forse anche un pochino quelli che sono lì in quella stanza, ma in questo momento è concentrato a baciare Magnus e non ha tempo per occuparsi dei loro sentimenti.

Soprattutto nei suoi pensieri.

E’ vero che non possono sentirli. Ma anche se potessero, non è una brutta cosa che sta pensando su di loro, e in fondo non se la sente di scocciarsi perché sono un po’ ficcanaso.

Magnus si stacca per respirare e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Alec non glielo permette, sporgendosi per un altro bacio che confonde e spezza il respiro – ma perché diavolo sei partito? L’aria non sembra così necessaria in fondo.

Alec comincia ad essere a corto di ossigeno quando Magnus fa scivolare le mani fra i suoi capelli e li tira lievemente, tanto da farsi sentire e da farlo gemere nella sua bocca.  
Jace si schiarisce la gola in maniera evidente e Alec riluttante si tira indietro, lo sguardo che vaga affamato su questo suo marito coperto di glassa – e, sebbene la cosa sia molto tentatrice, non è della crema, che è affamato.

“Buon compleanno, amore mio” mormora Magnus, lasciando i capelli di Alec per accarezzargli il lato del collo. “Come…?” esala lui, sul suo viso nient’altro che pura adorazione mentre il suo sguardo vaga su Magnus. “Ho chiesto a Catarina di sostituirmi nell’ultima riunione – spiega sorridendo – ormai gli accordi erano quasi definitivi e avevo qualcosa di più importante da fare” “Allora farti me è davvero così importante?” chiede Alec non troppo innocentemente.

“Ogni volta – sospira Raphael – devono essere inopportuni ogni-fottuta-volta”

“Tu sei sempre la cosa più importante che devo fare” replica Magnus un po’ astutamente.  
“Mi chiedo se dovremmo usare i nostri poteri di invisibilità per fare qualcosa di buono o di malvagio” si chiede Simon ad alta voce. “Malvagio” Isabelle, Raphael e Jace rispondono all’unisono, e questo fa suonare lievemente buffo il “buono” di Clary.  
Alec lancia loro uno sguardo acuto, ma torna subito dopo ad ignorarli. Ha cose più importanti su cui concentrarsi. Magnus è tornato in anticipo per fargli una sorpresa di compleanno.

“Ti amo così dannatamente tanto” mormora, deponendogli un bacio sui capelli. Che sanno di dolce e di limone. “Anche io ti amo – risponde Magnus piano – mi mancavi”.  
Alec mormora il suo assenso e lo stringe di nuovo fra le braccia. Esce dal suo sogno Magnus-dipendente quando sente chiudersi la porta. Quando si guarda in giro, si accorge che sono soli e sì, forse dovrebbe scusarsi coi suoi amici prima o poi circa la sua pessima abitudine di focalizzarsi totalmente su Magnus quando è con lui.

Ma sono dieci giorni che non lo vede ed è così tanto tempo che non riesce a sentirsi in colpa in questo momento. Invece, bacia Magnus di nuovo, forte e in modo disordinato, e forse un pochino più rudemente di quanto necessario, ma sa che a Magnus non importa. Ha il sapore della torta disfatta, vaniglia e limone, sapore di casa, e Alec pensa che il suo cuore stia per uscirgli dal petto, da tanto è felice di averlo con sé.

Si tira indietro quel tanto da poter spingere Magnus verso la parete più vicina e lascia che le sue labbra scendano più in basso, per leccare un pochino di crema dal suo collo. Suo marito si scioglie nelle sue braccia, e con le sue lunghe dita ritrova la strada verso i suoi capelli. “Cos’era quella cosa di tuo marito che ‘si sta divertendo con quello stronzo di Masayuki Sanada’?” chiede Magnus a corto di fiato, la testa gettata all’indietro mentre Alec gli lecca la gola.

Alec ansima, stringendosi a lui come se volesse dissolversi nel suo corpo. “Lo sai che non mi piace – brontola – non mi piace come ti guarda” “E..come mi guarda?”

Alec sa che cosa sta facendo Magnus. Anche con l’alcool che ha ingurgitato stasera, sarebbe stupido a non capirlo, dopo tutti gli anni in cui sono stati insieme.

Magnus sta dannatamente prendendolo in giro, e in realtà questo non gli scoccia più di tanto. “Ti guarda come se tu fossi un dolce e lui fosse affamato – replica ridacchiando, e fa scivolare le mani sotto la camicia di seta di Magnus, afferrandolo ai fianchi – il che mi ricorda che io non ho cenato” dice con un sorriso tenero, quando il suo stomaco gorgoglia forte.

Magnus ride e a quel suono il respiro di Alec si blocca in gola: poggia la testa sulla spalla del marito e ride con lui. “Sai che sei ridicolo, vero? – mormora contro il suo collo – al momento sei DAVVERO coperto di roba dolce” “Ma scusa un po’ – esclama Magnus con tono innervosito – non posso fare una sorpresa a mio marito per il suo compleanno?”

Alec sbuffa ridendo e gli circonda la vita abbracciandolo. E comunque anche lui è ricoperto di torta adesso: “Certo che puoi. Solo, non capisco perché devi saltare fuori da una torta per farla. Ti ho quasi tagliato in due!”

“Zitto, Alexander – ridacchia Magnus – Io ho un certo talento per il teatro. Lo sapevi quando mi hai sposato e tant’è lo hai fatto ugualmente, quindi devi solo biasimare te stesso”

Schiocca le dita con fare altero e un secondo dopo i loro abiti sono perfettamente puliti, così come il resto della stanza. “La tua magia mi piace davvero un sacco” farfuglia Alec con un sorriso sghembo, guardandolo adorante quando gli occhi di gatto di Magnus brillano per un attimo.

“Però ho ancora bisogno di una doccia – sospira Magnus teatrale – Forse potresti unirti a me, così…potrei darti il tuo secondo regalo di compleanno…e poi si potrebbe cenare”  
Alec guarda suo marito e improvvisamente sente la mente leggera, ma sa che non è per la tequila (forse un pochino, ma sta cercando di essere romantico). E’ qualcosa di speciale, forse persino più magico delle scintille blu emanate dalla punta delle dita di Magnus, è il modo con cui lui riesce ancora a togliergli il respiro dopo tanti anni.

“Mi sembra il miglior piano di sempre per un compleanno” dice con un sorriso tenero.

Magnus si avvicina e si alza sulle punte per dargli un bacio sulle labbra: “Felice compleanno, amore mio” mormora contro la sua bocca. “E’ sempre felice quando ci sei tu” replica Alec con lo stesso tono. Magnus si tira indietro ghignando e gli prende la mano per condurlo in bagno con sé: “Stai diventando sentimentale in vecchiaia, Alexander? O è solo perché sei ubriaco?” “Forse un po’ tutt’e due” ammette Alec scrollando le spalle.

 

“Non posso credere che tu abbia pensato che io avessi dimenticato il tuo compleanno!”  
Magnus è sdraiato elegantemente sul divano, i piedi in grembo ad Alec, una confezione di cibo cinese in una mano e le bacchette nell’altra, e tutto è così caldo e confortevole che Alec quasi non sente le parole che sta pronunciando. Quasi.

“Non hai chiamato tutto il giorno – protesta Alec sulla difensiva – e neppure messaggiato!” “Se l’avessi fatto avrei rovinato la sorpresa – replica Magnus – sai che non valgo niente per le sorprese, mi emoziono troppo”.

Alec gli lancia uno sguardo tagliente, ma la vista di Magnus vestito con solo un paio di boxer e una maglietta delle sue lo fa sciogliere immediatamente.

“Sei terribile” ammette con un sospiro. “Shhh” gli dice Magnus, agitando la mano. Il gesto fa brillare l’anello dei Lightwood che porta al dito, e Alec sorride. “ Stanno per scoprire chi si nasconde dietro la maschera del clown fantasma” “E’ il regista – dice Alec imperturbabile, puntando alla TV con la sua bacchetta – è fottutamente losco” “Scommetto un pompino che è la cantante invece – replica Magnus – mai fidarsi di una donna che si veste di viola”

“Ci sto”.

Stanno guardando ScoobyDoo, sdraiati insieme sul divano, troppo pigri per muoversi in quel momento, mangiando cibo cinese. Ma Alec sta pensando che non gli dispiacerebbe passare così tutti i suoi compleanni.

Infine perde la scommessa, ma certamente non gli importa!


	3. ASPETTATIVE ELEVATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus ha avuto una giornata pesante. Ha deciso di farsi un bel bagno caldo ascoltando re Freddie, lasciando che gli olii essenziali sciolgano la tensione delle spalle. Forse potrebbe migliorare la cosa con l'aggiunta di un martini fatto in casa.  
> Ovvero, dove Magnus capisce che non dovrebbe fare progetti, Alec prende una pozione che lo ubriaca e Chairman fa il duro.
> 
> Traduzione di High expectations di Lecrit: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10890174

Magnus aveva avuto una lunga giornata.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere pigra e rilassante; aveva previsto di fare un lungo bagno caldo ascoltando re Freddie e lasciando che gli olii essenziali sciogliessero la tensione dalle sue spalle. E forse avrebbe potuto migliorare ancora la cosa con uno dei suoi martini fatti in casa.  
Aveva in progetto di far visita a Catarina nel pomeriggio, per potersi scambiare gli ultimi pettegolezzi e per bere abbastanza margarita da rimanere piacevolmente confuso per il resto della giornata. Che comprendeva sostanzialmente una sosta dal droghiere per comprare l’occorrente a preparare una romantica cenetta col marito, che era riuscito a tenersi libera l’intera serata.  
Essere il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn ed essere sposato al capo dell’Istituto di New York significava che queste serate erano davvero poche, e andavano tenute strette.  
La giornata era cominciata alla perfezione. Magnus si era svegliato con la visione di un Alec a torso nudo che si stava preparando per uscire, i capelli ancora bagnati dopo la doccia, e che rovistava nell’armadio per decidere quale camicia – nera, ovviamente - indossare, i muscoli della schiena che si flettevano nel movimento. Aveva schioccato le dita e una camicia – blu scuro, perché Magnus era in qualche modo, in un momento della loro convivenza, riuscito a portare una nota di colore nel guardaroba di Alec – era magicamente uscita dall’armadio per finire fra le mani del ragazzo.  
Il suo sorriso quando si era girato per salutare Magnus appena sveglio era stato mozzafiato; aveva superato d’un balzo la distanza tra di loro e si era arrampicato sul letto per salutare Magnus con un bacio mattutino, che lo aveva lasciato senza fiato e gli aveva illuminato la giornata, i loro visi ugualmente sorridenti.  
Alec aveva mormorato che si sarebbero visti la sera, che non poteva trattenersi, e Magnus aveva annuito, scorrendo con le dita la spina dorsale del marito, indicando chiaramente che cosa avrebbe dovuto attendersi in serata.  
Alec quindi era uscito e Magnus era scivolato fuori dal letto, infilandosi la vestaglia e dirigendosi in cucina, per scoprire che Alec aveva preparato la colazione e gli aveva lasciato un biglietto “Ci vediamo stasera. Ti amo”, solo questo, ma era abbastanza per far comparire un ampio sorriso sulle labbra di Magnus, un sorriso che sapeva gli sarebbe durato per il resto della giornata.

Almeno, così aveva pensato.

Aveva appena avuto il tempo di attaccare il primo pancake che il telefono aveva suonato. Magnus era stato tentato di ignorarlo perché era il suo giorno libero e anche il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn ne aveva diritto ogni tanto, ma aveva visto il nome di Tessa lampeggiare sullo schermo e aveva sperato che si trattasse di una telefonata amichevole.  
E invece no. Un’ora dopo era in viaggio per il Labirinto a Spirale, dopo aver mandato un messaggio ad Alec per dirgli che era certo di tornare per cena, e uno a Catarina per rimandare l’incontro.  
Magnus qualche volta malediceva la sua brillante – e ineguagliata – conoscenza delle lingue demoniache. Se qualcuno fosse stato bravo almeno la metà di lui in questo campo lo avrebbe indicato a Tessa, ma era una questione di vita o di morte, e anche un’emergenza, perciò era partito senza formulare un terzo pensiero – ne aveva avuto un secondo, ma lo aveva scacciato rapidamente.  
Lavorare col naso immerso in tomi antichissimi e in più nell’urgenza che la situazione richiedeva non era certo il modo con cui Magnus aveva pensato di passare il suo giorno libero, ma il loro duro lavoro era stato ripagato perché erano riusciti a guarire il giovane stregone che si era imbattuto nella magia nera.

Così, Magnus ha avuto una lunga giornata.  
E’ valsa la pena di sprecare il suo giorno libero, però adesso ha appena l’energia sufficiente per aprire un portale verso New York. Il tempo è corso via ed è pomeriggio tardo. Il suo progetto di preparare una cenetta per sé ed Alec è stato cancellato dalle sue responsabilità, così, invece che a casa, si fa trasportare direttamente al loro ristorante indiano preferito.  
E questo è il momento in cui la sua giornata – che era stata effettivamente già abbastanza pesante – peggiora.  
In questi tempi moderni devono tutti stare molto attenti, se vogliono mantenere segreto il Labirinto a Spirale; così, per evitare di essere pericolosamente tracciati grazie alle tecnologie moderne, lì non c’è ricezione.  
Magnus ha appena avuto il tempo di fare un passo dentro al ristorante che il telefono comincia a vibrare insistentemente nella sua tasca, il tipo di insistenza che significa qualcosa di grave in arrivo. Quando lo apre, scopre di avere diciassette chiamate non risposte e almeno il doppio dei messaggi, tutti da Isabelle e da Jace.  
Ne legge solo uno – il primo che gli cade sott’occhio, da Isabelle – ed è subito fuori dalla porta.

Alec ferito. Siamo da te.

Improvvisamente ritrova tutta l’energia mentre corre verso il vicolo nel retro per aprire un portale verso casa, il cuore che gli scappa dal petto, un ronzìo di terrore assoluto e profondo nelle orecchie.  
Quando arriva il loft è immerso nella quiete, ma l’atmosfera pacifica dura poco e appena entra nel salotto è finita. Jace lo assale subito, con gli occhi spalancati: “Dove cazzo eri? – esplode – Ti abbiamo chiamato mille volte”  
Magnus sbufferebbe alla drammaticità di Jace, se non fosse completamente focalizzato sulla figura di Alec, che è disteso sul loro divano, con gli occhi chiusi, assopito, ma che grazie al cielo respira. Ha un brutto livido sulla mascella e un altro sulle costole, che stanno entrambi scomparendo grazie alle rune di guarigione che i suoi fratelli devono avergli disegnato, e anche nel sonno ha le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
“Ero nel Labirinto a Spirale – risponde avvicinandosi al marito e agitando vagamente la mano verso Jace – Ho appena ricevuto tutte le vostre chiamate e messaggi. Cosa è successo?”  
“Stavamo indagando su un covo di demoni a Windsor Terrace e siamo caduti in un’imboscata” dice Isabelle, con le braccia strette al petto, come per abbracciarsi. Ha gli occhi pieni di preoccupazione e benché stia parlando a Magnus il suo sguardo non abbandona Alec neppure per un attimo. “Li abbiamo eliminati ma ce ne è sfuggito uno. Mi ha attaccato e Alec mi ha spinto di lato e si è preso la botta. Ha una brutta ferita al braccio, niente di troppo grave, ma ha cominciato ad avere le convulsioni.”  
Magnus stringe i denti, già avviandosi al suo laboratorio. “Veleno di demone – grugnisce – Da quanto è successo? Dovrei avere ancora un po’ di tempo prima che raggiunga il cuore”  
“Magnus, va tutto bene” lo ferma Jace, gentilmente. Con affetto.  
Lui si blocca e si volta, con aria interrogativa.  
“Abbiamo chiamato Catarina – spiega con un piccolo sorriso – Lei lo ha guarito e gli ha dato una pozione per il dolore. Ha detto che potrebbe rimanere steso fino a domani, ma che poi dovrebbe stare bene”.  
Magnus emette un sospiro di sollievo e si appunta mentalmente di mandare a Cat una bottiglia – o magari dieci – di quell’whisky ridicolmente forte che a lei piace tanto.  
“E non potevate dirmelo subito?” esclama invece con tono accusatorio, trovando finalmente il tempo di togliersi la giacca.

Tutti però si interrompono quando dal divano sentono provenire un gemito soffocato e Magnus in due passi è accanto ad Alec, seduto sul tavolino da caffè con la sua mano fra le proprie.  
Un paio di occhi blu si aprono lentamente e si fissano su di lui, e Alec gli regala un pallido sorriso, stanco e tirato.  
“Ehi” sussurra  
“Ciao” risponde Magnus senza tentare di nascondere il sollievo nella sua voce.  
“Hai degli occhi bellissimi” farfuglia Alec, con un tono così affermativo da far quasi arrossire Magnus.  
Lui si schiarisce la gola, incapace di trattenere il sorriso che gli compare agli angoli della bocca: “Grazie, tesoro mio” dice dolcemente, facendo scivolare una mano fra i capelli di Alec e scostandogli le ciocche dalla fronte.

“No, davvero – continua Alec, lo sguardo velato e affascinato contemporaneamente – sono come…luce. Brillanti. Come il sole. Sono morto?”  
Magnus ammicca, aprendo la bocca sorpreso.  
“N-no – balbetta sconcertato – sei solo stato ferito”.  
“Ah, ok – dice Alec in tono noncurante – Pensavo che tu fossi un angelo. Be’, se non lo sei, devo chiederti di lasciarmi stare, giovanotto. Sei molto bello e affascinante, e hai gli occhi come il sole, ma io sono sposato”.  
Magnus apre di nuovo la bocca per rispondere, ma le parole gli si bloccano in gola. Percepisce un movimento dietro di lui ed è Jace che gli si siede accanto, gli occhi fissi su Alec.  
“Sei…fatto?  
“No, sono Alec” replica lui, in un tono che sottolinea l’evidenza e che francamente sembra insultare l’intelligenza di Jace.  
Segue un silenzio assordante, ma ad Alec non sembra importare; torna invece a guardare Magnus con gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Sei bello – dice un po’ confusamente – Anch’io sono bello. Lo so perché me lo ha detto mio marito.”

Sembra che Jace stia per scoppiare a ridere, ma il suono è presto soffocato da un gemito di dolore quando Magnus gli molla una dura gomitata nelle costole.  
“Tesoro” dice dolcemente, stringendo gentile la mano di Alec per attirare la sua attenzione che si è spostata su Jace, mentre un sorriso contagioso si spande sulle sue labbra, vedendo l’allegria del suo parabatai. “Sono io tuo marito”  
“Davvero..?” chiede Alec meravigliato, spalancando gli occhi per lo stupore.  
Magnus annuisce, restituendogli un sorriso rassicurante “Sono già due anni”  
“Sei mio marito?” ripete Alec, e aspetta che Magnus annuisca, prima di cercare la conferma sulle facce di Jace e Izzy. “Cazzo – farfuglia, strascicando le vocali per lo stupore – Sei bellissimo! Ho fatto centro!”  
L’orgoglio palese che gli appare in viso è quasi accecante, e Magnus si morde il labbro per impedirsi di sorridere come un idiota.  
Gli passa di nuovo le dita fra i capelli “L’abbiamo fatto in due”.  
Fa l’occhiolino e Alec cerca di imitarlo, col solo risultato di ammiccare furiosamente.

“Come ti senti?” chiede Isabelle cautamente, chinandosi in avanti per scrutare lo sguardo vitreo del fratello.  
“Bene, bene – dice lui, annuendo con foga – ma mi fa male la mascella”  
Magnus si acciglia, sfiorando lievemente con le dita il grosso livido.  
Alec mette su il broncio, gli occhi blu allargati per il dispiacere “E adesso non posso più fare pompini”  
Magnus tossisce improvvisamente, mentre Isabelle e Jace scoppiano a ridere dietro di lui.  
“Oh no, non potrò mai più fare pompini – continua Alec, la disperazione nelle sue parole – era la cosa che preferivo fare al mondo”  
“Sono certo che potremo trovare cose più interessanti” offre gentilmente Magnus, sempre mordendosi il labbro. Può darsi che questo lo qualifichi come marito orribile, ma sta faticando veramente per non ridere.  
Almeno, ci sta provando, a differenza dei fratelli di Alec che ridono apertamente, nascondendo la bocca con la mano.  
Alec scuote la testa, emettendo un sospiro drammatico, perché a quanto pare un Alec fatto scopre il Jace che è dentro di lui: “No. E’ un disastro”.

Sembra però che si riprenda rapidamente, perché ben presto la sua attenzione è nuovamente rivolta a Magnus: “Ma davvero siamo sposati?”  
Magnus sorride, inclinando la testa per guardarlo “Sì, tesoro”.  
“Mi dispiace di non poterti più fare pompini - dice Alec, con tutto il candore che la sua mente obnubilata lascia emergere – la mia mascella è morta.”

“Va tutto bene, Alexander – replica lui, ridacchiando nonostante i suoi tentativi – La tua mascella guarirà. La pozione che Catarina ti ha dato ti sta rendendo un po’ confuso”  
“Molto confuso – corregge doverosamente Alec – E’ tutto strano. Quando chiudo gli occhi, non ci vedo più”  
E per dimostrarlo, chiude gli occhi e subito emette un ansito di panico: “Sono cieco!” sospira sconfitto.  
“Apri gli occhi, tesoro”  
Alec obbedisce, e spalanca gli occhi, facendo vagare lo sguardo per la stanza prima di farlo atterrare nuovamente su Magnus: “Wow, ma sei magico. Mi hai guarito gli occhi”  
Il suo sorriso si allarga, e alza la mano per toccare la guancia di Magnus, carezzandolo così lievemente… “Sei così bello – mormora – Come ti chiami?”  
“Sono Magnus – dice lui, con un sorriso compiaciuto – tuo marito”  
“Magnus – ripete Alec, assaggiando la parola sulla lingua – Magnus. Magnus. Mio marito Magnus. Magnus Bane”  
“Esatto – esclama con gioia, anche se pensa che non dovrebbe essere così eccitato del fatto che suo marito ricordi il suo nome, ma tant’è…oggi la giornata gira così – Magnus Lightwood-Bane, per l’esattezza”  
“Perché siamo sposati – dice Alec serio – Cavolo, sono fortunato. Sei un modello?”  
“No, piccolo mio – ridacchia Magnus – sono il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn”  
Alec si riadagia sul divano sorridendo “Ho davvero vinto alla lotteria” mormora fra sé, chiudendo gli occhi.

Magnus rivolge un’occhiata a Jace e Izzy, che sono incerti fra la tenerezza e le risate, e scrolla le spalle. “Starà bene – dice, sfregando con le dita il polso di Alec – Il battito cardiaco è ancora un po’ accelerato, ma starà bene”  
“E’ perché c’è mio marito qui con me” interviene Alec, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  
Jace ride gettando la testa all’indietro “Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che da un Alec fatto sarebbe uscita tutta questa dolcezza?”  
Magnus alza gli occhi; prima che possa replicare, però, un miao insistente risuona nella stanza e compare Chairman, che salta subito in grembo ad Alec.

Alec sussulta ma poi afferra il micio e se lo appoggia al petto; Chairman ci si accomoda contento e comincia a fare fusa rumorose.  
Alec spalanca gli occhi ancora una volta, mentre gli altri lo osservano “Ragazzi” mormora, come se stesse per condividere con loro un segreto importante. Poi si blocca e quando tutti lo guardano in silenziosa attesa rilascia un sospiro esasperato e fa segno loro di avvicinarsi.

Tutti si chinano in avanti.

“Penso di essere Catwoman – sussurra Alec, sfregando il naso nella pelliccia di Chairman – O Catman. Catgayman. Cioè Catwoman maschio gay. Posso parlare con i gatti!”

Chairman miagola approvando, ed Alec si illumina “Visto?”

“E di cosa parlano i gatti di solito? – chiede Jace, in un tono serio che a malapena maschera il motteggio divertito che c’è dietro – Del loro tipo di croccantini preferito? O del fatto che Garfield sia una vergogna per la loro razza?”  
“Parlano della discriminazione verso i Nascosti – replica Alec serio – Chairman pensa che sia una stronzata. E io sono d’accordo. Ah, e poi parla della crisi all’Istituto di Los Angeles. E’ un gatto molto politicizzato. E poi parla molto di mio marito Magnus.”  
La sua aria seriosa si apre in un sorriso quando il suo sguardo, ancora un po’ invetrato in verità, si sposta nuovamente su Magnus: “Hai degli occhi bellissimi!” farfuglia improvvisamente, e subito seppellisce il naso nel pelo del gatto, mentre Magnus ammicca e arrossisce un po’.  
“Io dubito che Chairman Miao abbia un pensiero così elaborato” interviene Jace.  
Il gatto sembra disapprovare, perché gli lancia uno sguardo seccato e miagola verso di lui.  
“Ti ha detto di chiudere il becco” interviene allegro Alec.  
“Questo è il mio bambino!” dice Magnus orgoglioso, chinandosi a grattare fra le orecchie del micio; lui si strofina sulla sua mano e le fusa aumentano di intensità.  
Jace brontola fra sé e incrocia le braccia sul petto: “Che cosa ridicola!”

Alec si sporge a fargli pat pat sulla testa: “Non ti preoccupare – gli dice con un sorriso amabile – sei il mio parabatai preferito”  
Il cipiglio di Jace aumenta: “Sono il tuo UNICO parabatai”  
“Meglio, hai meno concorrenti” risponde Alec scrollando le spalle.

Si riadagia sul divano, con Chairman saldamente piazzato sul petto: “Accidenti, non ci posso credere che mio marito sia uno stregone che fa il modello – riflette ad alta voce – e che io possa parlare con i gatti… E’ il giorno migliore della mia vita”  
Magnus cerca di non offendersi perché be’…e il giorno del loro matrimonio? Non lo è stato?  
“Sei decisamente strafatto” sottolinea Jace

Alec ridacchia, una luce contemporaneamente birichina e felice negli occhi: “Magnus è la migliore scopata della mia vita!”  
Magnus scuote la testa, carezzandolo.  
“E’ anche l’unica” sottolinea Jace.  
Alec sembra ponderare sulle sue parole per un po’, labbra serrate e sopracciglia aggrottate mentre riflette. Magnus può individuare esattamente il momento in cui lui esclama probabilmente “eureka!” fra sé.

“Non ho bisogno di nessuna prova – discute Alec, con una voce che potrebbe apparire grave e misurata, se il suo discorso non fosse farfugliato – Ma ora che ne parli, potrei fare una lista delle persone con cui ha dormito prima di me e raccoglierne le opinioni. Sai, per la scienza.”

“Non facciamo una cosa simile – dice Magnus, ma quando si gira spalanca la bocca per lo stupore “Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!!! – esclama – Che cavolo stai facendo?”  
“Sto registrando mio fratello fatto come un cocco” ammette senza un briciolo di vergogna né di esitazione.  
“Piàntala!” sbotta Magnus con aria offesissima.  
Isabelle alza gli occhi al cielo: “Ma per favore – ribatte scocciata – Come se tu non avessi mai guardato i video di Simon su Alec sbronzo. Lo hai fatto regolarmente. Anzi, mi hai anche ringraziato dopo”.  
“Ma lui non vorrà” dice Magnus indicando Alec che sta ora esaminando attentamente le zampe di Chairman, una per una.  
Il ghigno di Isabelle diventa feroce, e Magnus improvvisamente ricorda che lei è una fiera combattente.  
“Sarà una cosa carina – dice agitandogli davanti il telefono – Ho un’arma di ricatto”

Magnus rilascia un profondo sospiro e si rivolge nuovamente al marito “Hai dei fratelli tremendi, tesoro. Tutti tranne Max. Il piccolo Max è un grande”.

Alec scuote la testa ma improvvisamente si blocca, fissando un punto fra Magnus e Jace, a bocca aperta. Magnus inarca un sopracciglio, avvicinandosi a lui con cautela: “Tesoro? Va tutto bene?”  
L’espressione di Alec esprime puro tradimento. “Magnus, non posso credere che tu mi abbia nascosto in tutti questi anni di avere un gemello – dice, profondamente offeso – Pensavo che ci dicessimo tutto”  
Magnus si fa serio: “Cosa? Io non ho un gemello”

Alec lo fissa e avrebbe un’aria assai più minacciosa se non avesse un gattino acciambellato sul petto nudo “Oh, davvero? – grida con le labbra atteggiate al disprezzo – E allora chi è l’uomo accanto a te?”

Magnus lancia uno sguardo a lato e incontra lo sguardo altrettanto confuso di Jace.  
“E’ tuo fratello, Jace” dice lentamente.  
Alec sbuffa esasperato “Lo so chi è Jace. Dico l’uomo fra te e Jace”  
Magnus ammicca e lascia che il silenzio si prolunghi perché Alec si renda conto del suo errore. Ma lui non lo fa.

“Non c’è nessuno fra me e Jace”  
Alec rotea gli occhi con aria seccata “Sì invece – sbotta – c’è un altro Magnus”  
Né Magnus né i fratelli hanno tempo di rispondere che già la sua irritazione è svanita, sostituita rapidamente da un sorrisino, gli occhi blu che brillano di malizia.  
“Aspetta un po’ – biascica lanciando a Magnus uno sguardo complice – questa potrebbe essere una svolta interessante. Ti ricordi quel discorso che abbiamo fatto l’altro giorno? Sulle cose che ci eccitano? Sai, riguardo a quella faccenda a tre. Su come noi-“  
“Zitto !” esclamano Magnus e Jace contemporaneamente, e Alec tace di colpo, sorpreso.  
Chairman fa un balzo spaventato e scappa fuori dalla stanza, mentre Isabelle ride fragorosamente alle loro spalle.  
“Ah, ora te lo ricordi, tuo marito” sbotta Jace con fare accusatorio.  
“No, per favore, Alec – cerca di dire lei fra una risata e l’altra – racconta qualcosa di più”  
Alec si illumina, ma Magnus gli mette una mano sulla bocca prima che possa dire una parola, gelandolo con lo sguardo: “Non ci provare” sibila minaccioso.  
Sente che Alec mette il broncio sotto la sua mano, e ha uno sguardo dispiaciuto. Sospirando, Magnus si china in avanti per dargli un bacetto sulla fronte.  
“Io adesso ti lascio andare e tu non parlerai della nostra vita privata e sessuale con i tuoi fratelli, va bene?” dice dolcemente. Fa una pausa, aspettando che Alec annuisca “Non vorrei doverti punire…” aggiunge con un ghigno, ridacchiando alla scintilla di bramosia che compare negli occhi di suo marito.  
“Oh, andiamo – esclama Jace, tirandosi in piedi – Tu non sei fatto, Magnus, non hai scuse!”  
Magnus gli lancia uno sguardo malizioso “Io sono il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn, mio caro – dice ammiccando – Non ho bisogno di scuse, faccio e dico ciò che voglio”  
Jace alza gli occhi al cielo con fare drammatico e attraversa la stanza per recuperare la giacca “Va bene Izzy, adesso che sappiamo che sta bene, a parte i suoi problemi di pompini, possiamo andarcene”  
“Ma…” comincia, ma Jace sta già porgendo la giacca anche a lei.  
“Magnus è più che in grado di prendersi cura di suo marito – dice, non lasciando spazio ad altre opinioni – non intendo essere segnato a vita di nuovo dalla mancanza di filtri di Alec. E tu hai abbastanza roba su quel video da ricattarlo per i prossimi dieci anni”  
Isabelle sembra riflettere qualche secondo sulle sue parole, poi annuisce, infilando la giacca “Sei sicuro di farcela?” chiede a Magnus, e negli occhi ha quella scintilla fieramente protettiva che è di tutti i Lightwood. Magnus la tranquillizza con un gesto “Certo che posso prendermi cura di lui – dice puntiglioso – voi due andatevene e lasciatemi rimpiangere la mia sospirata serata in pace”.  
Isabelle lo guarda comprensiva, e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, e poi ne dà uno sulla fronte ad Alec. “Chiama se hai bisogno di una mano” dice. “Non ti preoccupare Izzy – replica Alec – io ne ho due, di mani, se Magnus ne ha bisogno”.  
Il suono cristallino della sua risata è l’ultima cosa che sentono prima che lei e Jace siano fuori dalla porta.

Magnus rilascia un profondo sospiro di sollievo, e si gira verso il marito, che lo sta guardando con gli occhi socchiusi: “Ti ho mai detto come sono belli i tuoi occhi?” chiede Alec.  
“Qualche volta, sì” dice Magnus, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.  
“Bene – dice Alec, molto orgoglioso di sé – perché dovresti saperlo”.  
Magnus sorride felice e si alza in piedi “Grazie, tesoro” dice, ma prima che possa fare un passo Alec sussulta terrorizzato: “Dove stai andando?” esclama. In un attimo si siede e poi si alza dal divano, ondeggiando e mettendo le mani in avanti.  
Magnus lo afferra per i gomiti, per sostenerlo “Ehi, calma, Alexander” mormora gentilmente.  
“Dove stai andando?” ripete Alec con aria preoccupata.  
“Solo a fare un po’ di tè” replica Magnus, indicando vagamente alle spalle in direzione della cucina.  
“Posso tenerti la mano?” chiede Alec, ma prima ancora che Magnus possa rispondere gliel’ha già afferrata, benché comunque fosse già una domanda stupida fin dall’inizio, perché Magnus non potrebbe mai dire di no a suo marito, quando lui lo guarda con quegli occhioni blu, pieni di innocente speranza.  
Magnus gli stringe gentilmente la mano in risposta e si dirige verso la cucina, attento a non camminare troppo velocemente, in modo che Alec possa seguirlo con passo cauto ma stabile. Si capisce rapidamente che Alec non ha alcuna intenzione di mollarlo; quando infatti Magnus raggiunge il bollitore e fa per ritirare la mano, questa rimane testardamente attaccata a quella di Alec, e quando lui si volta a guardare il marito, questi semplicemente sorride, dolce e tranquillo, respirando profondamente.  
Così Magnus si limita a schioccare le dita per riempire d’acqua il bollitore e accenderlo. Perché infine il Sommo Stregone di Brooklyn dovrebbe aver bisogno di due mani?  
Il tè è presto pronto, e ancora Alec rifiuta di lasciarlo andare, quando Magnus fa per tornare in salotto per sedere sul divano e bersi la sua tazza di tè in santa pace.  
Chiaramente, tornare a casa da un marito fatto come un cocco non è stata la migliore delle idee, ma almeno sa che lui starà bene ed è qui vicino a lui, che canticchia sottovoce. Chairman Meow trotterella nella stanza, finalmente al sicuro dai pericolosi fratelli, e miagola sonoramente adagiandosi fra di loro, prima di accoccolarsi sulle gambe incrociate di Alec.  
“Cos’ha detto?” chiede Magnus, visto che adesso che Jace e Izzy se ne sono andati può lasciar cadere la maschera e prendere un po’ in giro il marito.  
“Miao” replica Alec - è un dato di fatto.  
“Non puoi più parlare ai gatti adesso?” ridacchia mordendosi il labbro.  
L’altro gli lancia uno sguardo stupefatto: “Come fai a sapere che posso parlare con il gatto?”  
Magnus ride apertamente e si sporge a dargli un bacetto sulla bocca, ma non risponde.  
Alec sorride anche lui mentre gli si illuminano gli occhi: “Sei davvero carino”  
Magnus sorride: “Grazie tesoro, anche tu, sempre”  
“E davvero cortese – aggiunge Alec – e bello. E io sono un buon marito?”  
“Ottimo, quando non ti fai quasi ammazzare e mi fai venire un infarto” dice Magnus, con un sorriso anche più dolce di quanto non intendesse.  
Alec contrae le labbra chiedendo scusa silenziosamente “Allora cercherò di non farlo più – dice risoluto – voglio essere un marito migliore!”  
Se qui e adesso il cuore di Magnus si sciogliesse, questo certamente sarebbe contrario a tutto ciò che gli è stato insegnato in fatto di scienza e di anatomia, e poi lui è uno stregone immortale e secolare, ed è figlio di un Angelo caduto, perciò questa cosa non deve assolutamente succedere.  
“Sei perfetto così” dichiara Magnus, e si chiede se qualcos’altro che lui abbia affermato nei suoi tanti anni di esistenza sia mai stato così vero.  
In ogni caso, l’attenzione di Alec si è già spostata: su Chairman, più esattamente, il quale sta strofinandosi sulle sue dita in una chiara – e francamente drammatica, ma è Magnus che lo ha allevato , quindi lui può solo biasimare se stesso – richiesta di attenzioni.  
“Pensi che dovremmo trovare un marito anche a lui? – chiede Alec, e a Magnus ci vuole un attimo per capire che si sta riferendo al gatto – Dovrebbe avere anche lui il suo Magnus. Tutti dovrebbero avere un Magnus”. Si interrompe, aggrottando la fronte: “Basta che non sia il mio” aggiunge dopo aver riflettuto.  
“Be’, suggerirei Church, ma non vorrei quel diavolo di un gatto vicino al mio Chairman” ragiona Magnus, come se stessero avendo una conversazione seria fra due adulti. Questa giornata si va facendo sempre più strana.  
Chairman ammicca pigramente, e miagola, con un tranquillo ma evidente suono di disapprovazione. E Magnus sta andando fuori di testa.  
“Ha detto che non vuole sposarsi” lo aiuta Alec, gentilmente. Oppure no… Magnus non ne è più sicuro.  
Finisce il suo tè con un rapido sorso e si alza in piedi. Alec gli lancia uno sguardo terrorizzato, ma non osa muoversi per non disturbare Chairman che dorme in pace. Apre la bocca per protestare, ma Magnus gli mette un dito sulle labbra, e lo zittisce con gentilezza: “Vado solo in bagno a fare una doccia veloce, Alexander. Ho passato tutta la giornata nel Labirinto a Spirale e mi sento sporco”.  
Alec sorride sornione e Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo: “Eri così innocente una volta…” sospira, ma nel suo tono di voce c’è solo divertimento, e neppure un’ombra di rimpianto.  
“Una volta ero anche un bambino, però poi sono cresciuto” replica Alec, accarezzandogli le dita, e Magnus stringe gli occhi, chiedendosi come fa Alec-fatto ad essere così pronto quando si tratta di fare battute a sfondo sessuale.  
“Faccio presto” dice Magnus baciandolo rapidamente.  
Benché veloce, la doccia si rivela celestiale, grazie all’acqua caldissima che scioglie la tensione del suo corpo, e Magnus si concede di ricordare che Alec starà bene, che le sue ferite sono già quasi guarite grazie al potere degli iratze, e che presto tornerà normale. Il pensiero però gli si fissa in testa, e così, quando esce dalla doccia avvolgendosi in un morbido asciugamano, recupera il telefono, che sta continuamente vibrando per la quantità di chiamate e messaggi persi nelle ore precedenti. Velocemente li cancella tutti, e manda un messaggio riconoscente a Catarina, prima di fare il solito gesto elegante per ritrovarsi magicamente vestito con un comodo paio di pantaloni da yoga e una delle vecchie magliette di Alec, talmente allungata dall’uso da essere tre taglie troppo grande per entrambi. Ha appena finito di asciugarsi i capelli quando sente un gran fracasso proveniente dal salotto. Non ha il tempo di spaventarsi, tuttavia, che la voce di Alec si alza al di sopra del rumore, tinta di una nota di panico.  
“Magnus – chiama esitante – Jace ha rotto il tuo vaso”  
Magnus scuote la testa ridacchiando: “Jace è andato via un’ora fa, tesoro”

Un profondo silenzio segue queste parole, e Magnus può figurarsi Alec ritto in piedi in mezzo al salotto, che guarda con occhi spalancati il disastro che ha combinato, le rotelle del suo cervello in movimento disperato per capire cos’è successo.  
“Magnus – si schiarisce la gola – Chairman ha rotto il tuo vaso” dice nello stesso tono.  
Magnus alza gli occhi al cielo, e si guarda allo specchio, mentre la sua traditrice immagine riflessa sorride, nonostante la forza di volontà impiegata per non farlo. Schiocca le dita e si morde il labbro, mentre un sussulto risuona fino al bagno.  
“Non importa – esclama Alec, lo sconcerto che risuona nel tono indifferente che non riesce a mantenere – l’ho riparato col mio sguardo magico. Si vede che la tua magia da stregone è contagiosa”.  
  
Quando Magnus torna in salotto, Alec è sul divano, avvolto in una delle loro coperte colorate, e sta sorridendo al suo telefono, con quelle rughette attorno agli occhi che non mancano mai di far fremere lo stomaco di Magnus e fargli arricciare le dita dei piedi.  
“Stai messaggiando con qualcuno? – chiede sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano – Non sono certo che Alec-fatto sia più affidabile col telefono di Alec-sbronzo”  
Alec spalanca gli occhi nella perfetta imitazione di un cervo abbagliato dai fari di un’auto e stringe al petto il telefono, nascondendo lo schermo “No!”  
Magnus alza un sopracciglio, inginocchiandoglisi vicino: “Stai guardando del porno senza di me?”  
Alec lo guarda, semplicemente, con aria imperscrutabile – e anche un po’ offeso che Magnus possa suggerire una cosa simile.

“Dai – l’altro gli dice, dandogli delle ditate nelle costole – cos’è?”  
Alec borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile e stende le braccia, in una evidente richiesta. Magnus è anche troppo felice di obbedire, gettandosi ad abbracciare il marito, le gambe disordinatamente sovrapposte, ma in qualche modo perfettamente intrecciate.  
“Non ho capito, tesoro”  
“Hai un buon profumo – dice Alec, strofinandosi contro i suoi capelli – Mi sono detto che eri a fare la doccia e mi mancavi”  
“Ma, sono stato via dieci minuti, Alexander” ridacchia lui.  
“Tanto…” sospira lui, e finalmente permette a Magnus di prendere il suo telefono.  
Lui lo sblocca velocemente e non può fare a meno di emozionarsi, a metà fra stupore e tenerezza, guardando cosa compare sullo schermo. Non dovrebbe essere sorpreso dalla quantità di foto sue che Alec ha sul telefono, perché Magnus ne ha altrettante di Alec sul suo, tranne per il fatto che metà di quelle sono scatti ripresi a sorpresa quando Alec non sta guardando, mentre Magnus generalmente posa volentieri per il marito; solo in qualcuna sta dormendo oppure è concentrato su qualcosa di evidentemente molto importante, vedendo come aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
“Il quadro nuovo del salotto non mi piace – borbotta Alec, e se quello è il suo modo di cambiare argomento, dopo essere stato beccato a rimirare sognante le foto del marito, Magnus è disposto a concederglielo – Dovremmo appendere invece quel tuo ritratto nudo che ti ha fatto Michelangelo”  
Magnus sputacchia per la seconda volta nella serata, la mascella che casca…non se lo ricordava neppure più! Alec-fatto è un selvaggio e rende confuso il cervello di Magnus.  
“Be’, che c’è? – dice Alec scrollando le spalle con indifferenza – Lui ha davvero colto tutti i dettagli”  
“Sì – è la risposta divertita – era piuttosto bravo”.  
Ma Alec ha già la testa da un’altra parte, sta studiando le pareti con attenzione, chiaramente ragionando fra sé sulla posizione migliore da usare per la sua idea. Prima che Magnus possa parlarne – anche solo perché Alec potrebbe pensarla diversamente, una volta che la pozione avrà esaurito l’effetto e lui sarà tornato sobrio – qualcuno bussa alla porta e Alec si irrigidisce, deglutendo forte.  
“Penso che ci sia qualcuno”  
“Di solito se qualcuno bussa è così” replica Magnus con ovvietà, riluttante ad uscire dall’abbraccio della coperta.  
“Forse è la Khaleesi e viene a portarci via i nostri draghi! – sussulta Alec drammaticamente, prima di balzare in piedi – Corro a proteggerli – esclama – tu cerca di distrarla”.  
E prima che Magnus possa dire una sola parola – non che poi sapesse cosa dire -sparisce nella camera degli ospiti.  
Con un sospiro divertito si avvia alla porta: “Lo sapevo che fargli vedere il Trono di Spade non era una buona idea” mormora fra sé.  
Naturalmente alla porta non c’è la regina madre dei draghi, ma un tizio basso e grassoccio con un berretto rosso.  
“Ho una consegna per.. – sembra esitare mentre legge il biglietto su una delle borse che ha in mano – ‘Alexander (LOL-non-sei-etero) Lightwood’”. Si sente un tono di domanda nella sua voce, e Magnus si spazientisce. “E’ mio marito – dice, forse un po’ più orgogliosamente di quanto non intendesse – Il mio marito molto gay”.  
L’uomo alza le spalle e Magnus si chiede quante cose strane deve aver visto nel suo lavoro, per avere quella tranquilla indifferenza.  
“Fanno 317 dollari” dice, tendendo le borse, e solo allora Magnus si rende conto che sono molte, tutte stracariche di cibo.  
“Come…scusi?”  
“317 dollari – ripete il tizio imperturbabile – Il suo marito super gay doveva essere affamato. E’ quello che ha scritto nelle note informative quando ha fatto l’ordine. Ha anche detto che suo marito è un top model magico, e che lui è un grande cacciatore di dèmoni, quindi era meglio non fare scherzi perché ci avrebbe mandati tutti dritti ( _straight, n.d.T._ ) all’inferno. Ah, e poi ha aggiunto un post scriptum in cui diceva “non pensate che abbia usato la parola ‘dritto’ ( _straight, dritto ma anche etero N.d.T._ ) per errore, perché io sono un gay – con tante y – davvero super”  
“Vattene via, Khaleesi! – grida Alec da qualche parte della casa – Non avrai i nostri draghi!”  
Stringendosi la curva del naso, Magnus va a prendere il portafogli in cucina, agitando nel frattempo la mano per evocare delle banconote dal loro conto in banca. Quando torna dalla porta, il fattorino sta cercando di sbirciare nell’appartamento, con un’espressione confusa sul viso.  
“Mio marito è fatto” spiega Magnus, e paga il conto aggiungendo una mancia generosa. L’uomo passa dalla confusione alla comprensione e annuisce: “Buona fortuna, allora. Una volta sono uscito con un tossico. Non è finita bene.”

Magnus non ha né la pazienza né il coraggio di spiegare all’uomo che suo marito non è un tossico, ancor più visto che dovrebbe spiegare che è effettivamente un cacciatore di dèmoni e che è fuori a causa di una pozione che gli è stata somministrata perché è rimasto ferito in una delle sue missioni da cacciatore, così si limita ad annuire, sorridendogli gentilmente e chiudendogli la porta in faccia.

Guarda le pesanti borse che ha in mano e con un altro sospiro torna in salotto. Alec è in piedi sulla soglia del corridoio che porta alla loro camera da letto, ed ha in braccio i tre draghi, il sospetto dipinto sul viso, mentre Chairman Meow siede ai suoi piedi, con la stessa espressione.  
“Se n’è andata?” chiede.  
Magnus decide che non merita una risposta: “ Più di 300 dollari di cibo cinese, Alexander? Ma veramente?”  
Gli occhi di Alec si illuminano a sentir parlare di cibo “Embe’? – esclama offeso – Avevo fame!”  
Magnus posa le borse sul tavolino da caffè davanti alla TV mormorando “Bene. Qui finisce il mio progetto di cenetta romantica – schiocca le dita per mandare la maggior parte del cibo dritto in frigo, prima di accasciarsi sul divano – Mangiamo, dai”.  
Ma Alec non gli sta prestando attenzione. Ha gettato i draghi sul pavimento con noncuranza, e sta rovistando in uno dei cassetti del laboratorio di Magnus – probabilmente la sua peggiore idea della serata, appena migliore di quella di ordinare una quantità di spaghetti cinesi sufficiente per nutrire l’intero Istituto.  
Magnus salta in piedi “Alexander, ci sono delle cose pericolose lì”.  
“Lo so, lo so – replica Alec, agitando la mano – e Magnus fa del suo meglio per cercare di non sussultare drammaticamente – stavo solo cercando.. AHA!” esclama trionfante, girandosi verso Magnus con una candela in ciascuna mano. Prima che lui possa dire alcunché, Alec lo raggiunge nel salotto con due falcate e mette una candela nella scatola degli spaghetti di Magnus.  
“Aspetta. Non muoverti” gli dice, alzando un dito, ma comunque Magnus è congelato sul posto dall’incredulità e può solo guardare Alec correre in cucina e tornare un secondo dopo con una scatola di fiammiferi. Accende la candela che ha inopportunamente piantato nell’ammasso di cibo, e si volta, sul viso un’espressione di profondo e totale orgoglio. “Ecco qua – esclama – romantico!”

E Magnus si ritrova a sorridere nonostante tutto, e benché cerchi di nascondersi dietro una mano, sa che non inganna nessuno – neppure Chairman o i draghi che hanno adottato dopo le vicende di Alec-sbronzo.  
“Oh!” esclama Alec battendo le mani, ed illuminandosi come per un’epifania, e scappa di nuovo, questa volta sul balcone. Quando un attimo dopo rientra, ha in mano un mazzo disordinato di gerani.  
“Sono proprio bravo a fare il romantico!” dice umilmente, porgendolo a Magnus. C’è ancora un grumo di terra attaccato ai fiori, visto che li ha strappati dal vaso, e Magnus li fissa sbigottito. Mentre il suo cuore salta un battito.

“Ti amo” dice Alec, dandogli un breve ma entusiastico bacio.  
E poi si siede, acchiappando una delle scatole di cibo e ficcandosi in bocca un involtino primavera.  
“Anch’io ti amo” dice Magnus, perché è vero, lo ama, così tanto che sembra impossibile, così tanto da far girare il mondo.  
Alec si illumina a queste parole, facendo segno a Magnus di sedere accanto a lui sul divano, e Magnus obbedisce volentieri, accendendo la TV con uno schiocco di dita. Posa attentamente i fiori sul tavolino da caffè e prende un’altra scatola, lasciando la candela che si sta sciogliendo in quella dove era stata infilata.

“Mi spiace di essere stato ferito e di essere così fuori” farfuglia Alec con la bocca piena di spaghetti.  
“Be’, ho sposato uno shadowhunter – replica Magnus puntiglioso, e nella sua voce si sente un tono fatalistico che non si aspettava – Fa parte del gioco, e io ho sposato tutto di te, non solo i tuoi occhi meravigliosi o i tuoi gesti romantici”  
“Tu hai degli occhi bellissimi” replica Alec con un sorriso.

I suoi sono ancora un po’ velati, ma comunque onesti, e Magnus si appoggia a lui dolcemente, tornando a concentrarsi sulla TV.  
“E tu sei un romanticone – dice sorridendo – Oh, guarda, scommetto che questo ti piacerà! – aggiunge indicando lo schermo dove compare il titolo del film – Parla di un gruppo di canaglie che si mettono insieme per salvare la galassia”  
Alec concorda evasivo, troppo concentrato sul cibo.  
Questo fino a quando il procione che racconta la storia si presenta insieme all’albero semovente, e Alec è così irritato dall’intera faccenda che lo sguardo di terrore profondo che rivolge a Magnus basta perché questi scoppi a ridere.  
Va meglio quando Alec comincia a lamentarsi o fa commenti tipo “Ragnor dovrebbe sapere che c’è una guerriera verde là fuori, sono tutt’e due irascibili” oppure “Così tanti tizi blu, Cat l’ha visto questo film? Sono certo che rimarrebbe scocciata come me. Piàntala di ridere, Magnus”.  
Alec si addormenta a metà di una delle sue solite filippiche, la testa in grembo a Magnus, le dita di lui che pettinano i suoi capelli, e Magnus si concede di rilassarsi, prestando a malapena attenzione al film, ora che è anche accompagnato dal russare sonoro del marito.

E dopo un po’ anche lui si addormenta, sentendosi anche lui un po’ esaltato – ma certamente per altri motivi.

  
Il mattino dopo è il suono fastidioso e continuo del cellulare di Alec a strapparlo dal sonno. Apre piano gli occhi, giusto per guardare Alec che rovista ovunque in cerca dell’aggeggio diabolico. Impietosito Magnus agita una mano e il cellulare compare nelle mani del marito in un lampo di luce blu.  
“Sei il migliore” grugnisce Alec, grattandogli lo stomaco con gratitudine. “Lightwood” dice rispondendo, mentre la sua rauca voce mattutina passa al grave tono professionale.  
Magnus guarda stordito Alec alzarsi con tale velocità da chiedersi se non gli giri la testa, poi ricorda…superpoteri angelici eccetera.  
“Sì, sono io – dice Alec prima di mormorare – sì, è qui con me”.  
Magnus alza un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa, e spalanca gli occhi mentre Alec mima con la bocca “Agenzia delle adozioni”.

  
“Davvero? – dice Alec con un sorriso così ampio che Magnus sente il cuore vibrare nel petto per l’ansia – l’ansia di una buona notizia – Mille grazie. Saremo lì nel pomeriggio. A più tardi”.  
E quando riattacca, il suo sorriso rivaleggia col sole che si sta riversando nella stanza.  
“Madzie” sussurra, mentre gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime. Quel nome viene pronunciato con tale tenerezza e amore che Magnus non può fare a meno di piangere anche lui: “Siamo… Oddio, Magnus, stiamo per diventare genitori”.

Potrebbero esserci molte risposte adeguate a queste parole, ma Magnus decide che la migliore è saltare al collo del marito e baciarlo – il che non è certo un problema, perché anche Alec è pronto e lo incontra a metà strada.

E’ un bacio disordinato, emozionato e appassionato assieme, pieno d’amore e di promesse, e Magnus non sa se i battiti che sente nel petto siano i suoi o quelli di Alec. Quando si staccano, senza fiato, hanno uguali sorrisi, e mentre appoggiano la fronte l’uno all’altro Magnus si sente in cima al mondo.  
“Ti amo” sussurrano assieme, perché è il solo modo che conoscono per sottolineare i momenti fondamentali della loro vita.  
“Cerchiamo di non dire alla funzionaria delle adozioni quello che è successo stanotte – ridacchia Magnus, troppo frastornato per riuscire a fare altro che scherzare – potrebbe chiedermi un certificato che attesti se posso badare a due bambini, anziché a uno solo”.  
Alec si aggronda e si tira indietro quel tanto da guardare Magnus negli occhi. I suoi si incrociano un po’, adorabilmente.  
“Cosa vuoi dire? – chiede Alec ammiccando – Cos’è successo stanotte?”  
C’è una pausa e Magnus si prende il tempo per assorbire l’espressione di confusione profonda sul viso di Alec e una certa allegria birichina si fa strada in lui all’idea di prendersi un pochino gioco del marito.  
“Oh tesoro – mormora – Lasciami mandare un messaggio a tua sorella. Mi faccio mandare una cosa, e poi ti dico tutto”.

 


End file.
